En un tren
by Crys-Shia
Summary: Luego de su ruptura con Ron Weasley, Hermione se encuentra más triste y desolada que nunca… sentimientos que podrán cambiar luego de toparse con cierto rubio de ojos grises en un tren con destino incierto. DracoxHermione. Post DH, antes de Epilogo.
1. El extraño encapuchado

Hola a todos! Esta vez vengo con un fic Hermione/Draco que se situa luego de su último año en Hogwarts pero antes del infame epilogo u.u (el cual todos odiamos), en fin, es muy posible que el fic tenga una secuela post epilogo xD, pero eso ya dependerá de todos ustedes ;) El fic no va a ser muy largo, unos 7 capis máximo, pero eso si, todos los capis cargados =) Espero les guste tanto leerlo como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. Un besote inmenso y les agradeceré TREMENDAMENTE si me alegran el dia con un review ;) Nos leemos!

SUMMARY: Luego de su rompimiento con Ron, Hermione se encuentra más triste y acongojada que nunca… sentimientos que podrán cambiar luego de toparse con cierto rubio de ojos grises en un tren con destino incierto. DracoxHermione. Post DH, antes de Epilogo.

Nota de copyright: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen en modo alguno. Todos pertenecen a la fabulosa JK Rowling así como a Warner Bros y todos aquellos que ayudaron a la elaboración de tan estupendos libros y películas =P

**En un tren**

**Capítulo I: El extraño encapuchado**

-"_Deja de llorar…_ "

Se repitió mentalmente Hermione Granger intentando controlar las lágrimas que trataban de brotarle por montones mientras recorría los salones del viejo tren que la llevaría desde Londres hasta un destino incierto. Caminó con aire distraído por el pasadizo principal del tren con la mirada perdida y expresión ausente hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío casi en el último vagón, lo suficiente lejos del resto de gente como para permitirse dejar a sus sentimientos aflorar, así que apenas cerró la gran puerta de madera, comenzó a sollozar como si fuera una niña nuevamente.

-"_Deja de llorar_!"

Se volvió a repetir, esta vez con más energía pero sus lágrimas parecían haber tomado control de su cuerpo pues brotaban y brotaban sin parar. ¡Era increíble! Ella, que había decidido que ese sería su año, que había sido nombrada para trabajar en el área de leyes del ministerio de magia, que era reconocida mundialmente por haber apoyado al vencimiento de Lord Voldemort y que, a sus 21 años, era una mujer hecha y derecha… se encontraba encerrada en un mugroso tren sin rumbo fijo y llorando como una chiquilla acurrucada contra la ventana. Las vueltas que daba el mundo.

-¿Señorita? – Hermione oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta del compartimiento y preguntaba por ella en voz suave, por lo que se limitó a refregarse las lágrimas de la cara y contestar con un escueto '¿_sí?_' mientras un hombre deslizaba la puerta – Disculpe la interrupción… le quería comunicar que vamos a hacer una parada en la siguiente estación, que se encuentra a 45 minutos de distancia aproximadamente.

-Está bien… -contestó ella aparentando desinterés, aunque realmente se preguntaba por qué podría venir uno de los encargados del tren a informarle sobre el itinerario del viaje.

-Si… bueno… - prosiguió el hombre – Se lo comentaba porque en dicha parada tiende a subir mucha gente… así que, bueno... me temo que alguien más tendría que entrar a éste compartimiento, se lo comunicó porque veo que usted está…eh… algo _nerviosa…_

Hermione parpadeó dos veces abriendo la boca sin decir nada. En una situación normal se haría la ofendida y trataría de rescatar el poco orgullo que le quedare, sin embargo, en esos momentos, no pudo más que esbozar una avergonzada semi-sonrisa y mover la cabeza afirmativamente. El hombre se retiró de manera inmediata no sin antes ofrecerle una incómoda sonrisa también.

-¡Genial! – Vociferó Hermione cuando se encontraba ya sola. – Comienzo a preguntarme si el destino tiene algo contra mí…

Limpiándose las nuevas lagrimas que peleaban por surgir de su rostro, decidió que lo mejor sería dormirse, para evitar cualquier tipo de vergüenza cuando entrara gente y la viera en tal estado… pero también sería una buena idea para olvidar todo, despejar su mente y sentirse tranquila aunque sea por unas horas, así que se puso el saco encima del cuerpo para cubrirse del frío que hacía y, apoyando la cabeza contra la ventana, cerró los ojos para entregarse al sueño, un lujo que no se daba desde hacía unas noches.

_-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡No tiene sentido Ron!_

_-Hermione, no estás entendiendo… no espero que sea algo permanente, solo es un tiempo… mientras ordene mi cabeza, por favor, necesito que me entiendas…_

_-¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Quién me entiende a mí? ¿Quién sabe lo que yo necesito? ¡Ron! ¡Date cuenta! Llevamos juntos 4 años, ¡no podemos tirar todo eso por la borda!_

_-No lo quiero tirar por la borda Hermione! Es solo que no sé lo que siento ahora con respecto a todo… no sé qué siento respecto a mí, respecto a lo que voy a hacer el resto de mi vida, respecto a nosotros… Y el que no nos veamos casi nunca lo empeora todo -_

_-Si no nos vemos tan seguido es porque estamos estudiando en lugares distintos, pero eso no es impedimento para…_

_-Lo sé, pero me siento confundido!… en serio te amo pero necesito un tiempo para pensar algunas cosas, yo…_

_-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Dejarme ahora y volver conmigo cuando 'aclares tus cosas'? ¿Y qué si pasa mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos a estar juntos? ¿O qué de si nunca sucede?_

_-Es solo un tiempo para aclarar las cosas y luego…_

_-No te molestes por un "luego", aclara tus cosas tranquilo… pero no me pidas que me encuentre esperándote con los brazos abiertos cuando decidas regresar, porque no pienso estarlo….-_

-Ugh! -.

Hermione se despertó de improvisto con la frente bañada en sudor. Llevó inmediatamente sus manos al pecho cuando sintió su corazón palpitando con tal fuerza que había logrado despertarla.

No era la primera vez que tenía ese 'sueño'. Después de haber de terminado su relación con Ronald Weasley se había vuelto común en ella el levantarse sobresaltada en las madrugadas, recordando la última conversación que habían mantenido… sin embargo el que siguiera soñando con ese particular momento después de tres meses tenía una explicación más lógica aún: Lo había vuelto a ver esa mañana después de todo ese tiempo y… no lo había encontrado precisamente solo.

Aquella mañana se había levantado temprano con rumbo al callejón diagon decidida a buscar un regalo para el cumpleaños de Harry, el cual se encontraba ya muy cerca y ella, con el poco tiempo disponible que tenía por esas fechas, aún no había logrado conseguir nada. Comenzaba a recorrer los escaparates repletos de objetos mágicos de todos los colores inimaginables cuando, como si un rayo surcara de improviso por su cabeza, recordó que el día de cumpleaños de Neville era un día antes del de Harry por lo que, regañándose mentalmente por haber olvidado en un primer momento el cumpleaños de su otro amigo, se dirigió hacia una tienda de plantas exóticas y variados libros de herbología que se encontraba a unas cuantas tiendas de donde ella estaba, segura de poder encontrar ahí algo que pudiera ser del agrado del chico.

Con aire distraído y tarareando una melodía pegajosa que había escuchado esa mañana emprendió la caminata hacia la tienda de herbología con un mejor humor que el de los últimos días… el que probablemente hubiera perdurado así si no hubiese sido porque, ni bien cruzó el umbral de aquella tienda, reconoció una cabellera roja inconfundible en el fondo del local, precisamente por donde se encontraba la zona de libros de herbología. Aturdida, su primera reacción fue la de huir cuanto antes de aquel lugar, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera efectuar su exitosa retirada, reparó en la mujer que acompañaba a su ex novio: Una rubia alta, muy guapa y totalmente desconocida para ella. Sin poder evitarlo, se quedó helada observando a ambos muchachos mientras miraban libros, conversaban y reían como si mantuvieran una charla muy amena mientras ella sentía como su corazón le quemaba y revoloteaba a la misma vez por dentro, sensación que definitivamente se intensificó cuando vio con horror como la rubia, luego de que Ron le entregara un libro y le dijera unas palabras, se lanzaba con una gran sonrisa de felicidad a los brazos del pelirrojo y le plantaba un gran beso en la mejilla derecha. Así que la ex gryffindor, sin pensárselo dos veces, dio una rápida media vuelta y huyó cuanto antes de aquel lugar mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a apoderarse de su rostro y no se detuvo hasta que, en un arranque de precipitación, se subió a aquel viejo tren en el que aquel momento se encontraba y, sin destino fijo, solo deseaba llegar a cualquier lugar donde pudiera huir de sus pensamientos…. Y más específicamente de cierto pelirrojo. Sin embargo, una vez que se encontró nuevamente sola, despierta pero con los ojos perdidos en la ventana, todas las preguntas reprimidas surgieron: ¿Quién sería esa rubia? ¿Por qué parecía tan amigable con Ron? ¿Cómo él podía haber olvidado cuatro años de relación tan rápido?... ¿o acaso la rubia ya se encontraba presente desde antes que decidieran separarse? ¿Sería entonces ella el motivo por el cual terminó su relación?

Tan distraída se encontraba en sus cavilaciones que no se había dado cuenta que alguien se encontraba sentado desde hacía buen tiempo en el mismo compartimiento en donde ella se encontraba divagando entre recuerdos y deliberaciones, solo se percató de la presencia de otra persona cuando escuchó que una tos seca masculina la hacía volver a la realidad. Ahogando un grito, Hermione fijó sus ojos en la esquina contraria a donde ella se encontraba y su corazón se encogió cuando vislumbró en aquel lugar a una persona con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y vestido de pies a cabeza con una túnica negra y una pesada capucha del mismo tono que no dejaba a Hermione observar su rostro. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña cuando vio la figura encapuchada con unas pálidas manos que salían por debajo de las mangas, lo que automáticamente le recordó a un dementor.

Pero no lo era.

-Dis… disculpe, no sabía que había alguien más dentro del compartimento… debió haber entrado mientras me quede dormida, espero no haberlo asustado con mi grito… -. Hermione se disculpó temerosa aún y ansiosa. Algo en esa figura le inspiraba desconfianza y el hecho de no poder ver el rostro del hombre comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta. El misterioso hombre no contestó nada al inicio, para el susto de Hermione, sin embargo, luego de unos largos segundos contestó en una masculina y profunda voz:

-No te preocupes, Granger -.

A Hermione se le pusieron los pelos de punta e, instintivamente, llevó la mano hacia su varita mientras se levantaba rápidamente. El hombre de la capucha rió.

-¿Te asusta mi presencia, Granger?

-¿Quién eres? – Hermione apuntó su varita hacia el encapuchado mientras intentaba mantenerla firme en sus manos aunque comenzaba a pensar que algo en la voz que emanaba de la capucha le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron que apuntar a un hombre que no se encuentra armado es de mala educación? ¿Dónde han quedado tus modales? -.

El encapuchado seguía divertido mientras poco a poco se iba levantando desde donde se encontraba y se acercaba peligrosamente a Hermione. La ex gryffindor, por su parte, no dejaba de apuntar con su varita hacia el corazón del misterioso hombre mientras lentamente retrocedía con cada paso que el desconocido daba. Levantó la varita decidida a utilizar algún hechizo que lo imposibilite pero el encapuchado fue más rápido y vociferando un hechizo desarmador, logró que la varita de Hermione saliera volando hacia el lado contrario de la habitación, para el total horror de Hermione, quien siguió retrocediendo hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra la ventana del tren. Cuando se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia, decidió que era hora de utilizar algo con que golpearlo… pero fue muy tarde pues de pronto el hombre misterioso la tenía arrinconada contra la ventana y la había tomado por las muñecas. Hermione estaba a punto de meterle un rodillazo ahí debajo del ombligo cuando de pronto el hombre vociferó un sonoro "BU!" y soltándola comenzó a reír con suficiencia. La castaña se quedó en su sitio, pegada contra la pared, totalmente confundida mientras observaba como el hombre seguía riéndose a escasos pasos de ella.

-¿Quién eres? -. Volvió a preguntar esta vez con más decisión cuando observó como el encapuchado, aún entre risas, volvía a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ella.

-No lo sé Granger, dime tú, ¿quién quieres que sea? Por el estado en que te encuentras estoy seguro que definitivamente tienes la esperanza que sea alguien en concreto -. El encapuchado arremetió con voz burlona, apuntando con su pálida mano los ojos hinchados de la muchacha.

Hermione se estremeció involuntariamente cuando el encapuchado nuevamente acortó la distancia entre ambos y se plantó a escasos centímetros de ella colocando cada mano a un lado de la chica, contra la ventana, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el ventanal del tren. En esa posición, el encapuchado se quedó inmóvil frente a una pasmada Hermione durante unos segundos, durante los cuales la gryffindor sintió, a pesar de no poder observar más que el mentón del hombre misterioso, como si éste estuviese observándola queriendo adentrarse en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Sentía, sin poder ver, como si un par de ojos se encontraran fijos en los de ella y la examinaran intentando entender Merlín sabe qué. Peor aún, había comenzado a sentir el calor destilando del cuerpo del encapuchado, el cual se adentraba por todos los poros del cuerpo de la chica durante esos escasos segundos en los que él se encontró inmóvil y ella inmovilizada por él… pero por algún extraño motivo que ella no pudo entender, en ese momento no solo no se movió por el simple hecho de que se encontrara imposibilitada de hacerlo, sino que su propio cuerpo no reaccionaba de manera alguna. Era extraño, pero en ese preciso momento en que sentía el otro cuerpo tan cercano al de ella e inclusive percibía la respiración acelerada del hombre rozando suavemente su rostro, no sintió miedo alguno por la proximidad del extraño ni por el hecho de que se había quedado frente a ella como una mera estatua, al contrario, comenzaba a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba con expectación.

Solo fue consciente de volver a la realidad cuando sintió como el encapuchado acortaba más la distancia entre ambos y aspiraba fuertemente, como queriendo impregnarse del aroma de la muchacha. En ese preciso momento la parte racional del cerebro de Hermione volvió a reaccionar y, en un impredecible movimiento, le bajó la capucha negra al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella descubriendo así su rostro.

En una fracción de segundo pasaron cosas tan distintas que Hermione sintió como si alguien hubiese disparado un flash que la dejó perpleja y confundida al mismo tiempo: El tren se había detenido abruptamente de manera que se había ido de bruces contra la pared lateral del compartimiento, pudo vislumbrar como tanto su varita y otra más rodaban por el piso del compartimiento y, finalmente y lo más angustiante, había podido observar el rostro del encapuchado antes de que éste, en otra fracción de segundo, se hubiese vuelto a colocar la capucha encima… y que la declarasen loca, pero había jurado que ante sus ojos había vislumbrado el rostro de Draco Malfoy observándola con un extraño brillo en sus penetrantes ojos grises.


	2. La coartada

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! =) Les contesto al final y les comento algunas cosillas al final también. Muchos besos y espero disfruten la lectura! =)

* * *

**En un Tren**

_En una fracción de segundo pasaron cosas tan distintas que Hermione sintió como si alguien hubiese disparado un flash que la dejó perpleja y confundida al mismo tiempo: El tren se había detenido abruptamente de manera que se había ido de bruces contra la pared lateral del compartimiento, pudo vislumbrar como tanto su varita y otra más rodaban por el piso del compartimiento y, finalmente y lo más angustiante, había podido observar el rostro del encapuchado antes de que éste, en otra fracción de segundo, se hubiese vuelto a colocar la capucha encima… y que la declarasen loca, pero había jurado que ante sus ojos había vislumbrado el rostro de Draco Malfoy observándola con un extraño brillo en sus penetrantes ojos grises._

**Capítulo II: La coartada**

-¡Mierda! – Oyó decir al encapuchado mientras buscaba con desesperación algo en el suelo del compartimiento.

Hermione, sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que se propinó tras la abrupta parada del tren y aún perpleja por lo que creía haber visto, vociferó aún sin creérselo:

-¡Draco Malfoy!

-Shhhhh! – El hombre se lanzó sobre ella como un león sobre su presa y tapó con una de sus pálidas manos la boca de la muchacha, acción ante la cual Hermione opuso resistencia y trató de zafarse de las manos del muchacho. – ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte?

El hombre había hablado en voz baja pero con tanta fiereza e intensidad que Hermione sintió como si las palabras hubieran emanado del peor de los Vociferadores. La muchacha parpadeó varias veces aun sin entender lo que sucedía, peor aun cuando el hombre se inclinó con premura al piso del compartimiento al parecer buscando algo que se había caído. Mareada y confundida, Hermione abrió la boca para poder decir nuevamente algo pero el hombre cortó toda intención con un agresivo '_Por una vez cierra el pico, Granger_!' mientras se levantaba del suelo con una varita en mano, al parecer lo que se le había caído cuando el tren había frenado.

-¿Malfoy? – Hermione requirió nuevamente, aunque esta vez en una voz más baja. No sabía bien lo que pasaba pero presentía que la ferocidad del hombre tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que el tren hubiese parado de manera tan abrupta. De hecho, comenzaba a sentir mucho bullicio fuera de su compartimiento pues escuchaba exclamaciones y algo parecido a gente corriendo por los pasillos.

En ese momento de distracción, el hombre se colocó frente a ella y, apuntándola con la varita y tomándola fuertemente de un brazo, la obligó a sentarse a su costado en los asientos del compartimiento, aunque él se encontraba pegado hacia la ventana y ella con dirección hacia la puerta. Hermione no podía hacer nada. No sabía dónde se encontraba su varita y el hecho de que el encapuchado siguiera apuntándole el abdomen con la suya la impedía de actuar impulsivamente. Por un momento sintió temor y, sin saber por qué, deseó con todo su corazón que el encapuchado fuera en verdad Draco Malfoy, pues al menos creía que después de todo lo pasado en la guerra con Voldemort y dado que ella había testificado a su favor solo hacía unos meses antes, en caso en verdad fuera él no le haría daño… ¿o se encontraba equivocada?

-¿Malfoy? – Volvió a requerir Hermione con impaciencia, obteniendo por toda respuesta un silencio sepulcral. A pesar de que no podía observar sus acciones, pudo percibir que el encapuchado se encontraba atento a escuchar lo que sucedía afuera de su compartimiento con expectación. Para este punto ya se encontraba asustada.

-Ahora, vas a actuar como si nada pasara y vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga – El encapuchado habló de pronto con voz baja y amenazante mientras la tomaba por la cintura y, discretamente, colocaba su varita contra ésta – Cuando entre el auror te vas a identificar como Hermione Granger y vas a decir que te encuentras trasladando a un incumplidor de las leyes mágicas – Se señaló a sí mismo - y que es un asunto de máxima discreción por lo que no puedes revelar detalles sobre mí. ¿Me has entendido?

Automáticamente, a modo de amenaza, el hombre apretó más fuerte su varita contra la cintura de la chica, logrando que ésta se pusiera más nerviosa pero, a la vez, podía también sentir los nervios en él. ¿Es que acaso el hecho de que el tren se detuviera tenía que ver con él? ¿Por qué lo estarían buscando los aurores? Sintió al encapuchado estremecerse cuando la puerta de su compartimiento comenzó a abrirse lentamente y solo en ese momento pudo percibir que él estaba tan o más asustado que ella.

Cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse, Hermione sintió como el corazón se le encogía al ver frente a ella a un auror amigo de Harry, Ewan Douglas, con quién alguna vez también había mantenido conversaciones en las reuniones ofrecidas por su amigo. Sintió el impulso de gritar por su ayuda teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento tenía a un encapuchado amenazándola con una varita pero tras sentir como el hombre detrás suyo se encogía ante la presencia del auror, por un motivo desconocido decidió proseguir el plan tal y como el encapuchado se lo había ordenado… _tal y como el posible Draco Malfoy se lo había ordenado._

-¡Hermione! – El auror la había reconocido instantáneamente y había usado su nombre de pila para referirse a ella esbozando una amable sonrisa. La castaña intentó dedicarle una sonrisa despreocupada también pero se dio cuenta que debía verse seguramente como una dolorosa mueca, por lo que decidió proseguir seria.

-Ewan, que coincidencia encontrarte acá -.

-Lo mismo digo – El auror continuó sonriendo aunque ahora observaba al encapuchado al lado de Hermione con sincera curiosidad en su rostro. Hermione, intuyendo que el auror se encontraba examinando al hombre detrás suyo, decidió comentar con una voz casual como alguien que comenta el clima:

-Hay bastante movimiento afuera, ¿es obra de ustedes?

-Es una redada, en busca de _mortifagos_ -. El joven auror habló con naturalidad pero no le pasó desapercibido el estremecimiento general de la castaña frente suyo cuando mencionó la última palabra -. Hace un par de meses que se encuentran prófugos varios mortifagos cuyos juicios se encuentran aún pendientes, hemos recibido además la noticia de que muchos de ellos se encuentran al sur de Londres, supongo que Harry te debe haber comentado algo de eso.

-Ah sí, algo…

Así que mortifagos. Hermione cada segundo se convencía más de que el hombre apuntándole con una varita en la cintura era el ex slytherin, su enemigo de infancia, Draco Malfoy y, extrañamente, se sintió más aliviada… lo que definitivamente era para ella un síntoma de que se estaba volviendo completamente loca, pero no pudo evitar seguir pensando que prefería mil veces a Draco Malfoy que a cualquier otro mortifago loco. Al menos el rubio le había demostrado en muchas ocasiones que por mucho odio que le tuviese por su condición de sangre sucia, no le podía hacer daño ni a ella ni a sus amigos aunque el porqué nunca lo supo, pero lo cierto era que durante los años de la guerra él les había dado suficientes ejemplos para al menos sentirse un poco más tranquila y relajar un poco su respiración… por extraño que sonase. El auror frente suyo, sin embargo, había dejado de mirarla a ella y observaba al encapuchado con curiosidad y quizás algo de alarma, por lo que antes de que él preguntara algo o, peor aún, se acercara a descubrir la identidad del hombre, Hermione se apresuró en decir:

-Espero que el tren se ponga en marcha rápido, deseo llegar cuanto antes a mi destino. Como veras, llevar a un infractor de las leyes mágicas al tribunal no es precisamente mi idea de una buena compañía. –

Ewan la miró perspicaz.

-En realidad me parece un trabajo odioso para ti, ¿no tienen en el Departamento personas especializadas que hagan los traslados? Digo, siento tu alguien importante no entiendo por qué tendrías que hacerlo… _y en tren_.-

Hermione sintió como el encapuchado presionaba aún más la varita contra su cintura a manera de advertencia, al punto que sentía que pronto ésta se amoldaría a su cuerpo. Sonrió torpemente y mirando a Ewan como cuando una madre le explica a un niño pequeño a multiplicar, continuó:

-Bueno, verás, se trata de un caso especial. Creemos que puede tener cómplices dentro del ministerio por lo que tiene que tratarse con el mayor celo y mayor incógnita, teniendo que ser alguien de entera confianza del ministerio quien lo haga. Me disculparas también pero por ser un asunto enteramente del Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica, es algo puramente confidencial.- Zanjó Hermione como dándole a entender que el auror no tenía nada que preguntar o cuestionar ahí.

Hermione se sorprendió de la seguridad con la que habló y mintió a un auror y de la facilidad con la que pareció convencerle. Aunque Ewan Douglas se mostró por un momento reacio y seguía mirando con desconfianza al encapuchado, luego miró el seguro semblante de la castaña y su expresión pareció relajarse. Al fin de al cabo se trataba de Hermione Granger, mejor amiga de Harry Potter, así que intercambiando otras palabras con la muchacha y despidiéndose pidiéndole salude de su parte a Harry por su cumpleaños, el auror se marchó del compartimiento.

Apenas se hubo cerrado nuevamente el compartimiento, el encapuchado retiró la varita del cuerpo de Hermione y con liberación se retiró la capucha de la cabeza, permitiendo a Hermione observarlo por primera vez con calma. Su rostro, antes pálido y lozano, había cambiado un poco con el tiempo de manera que ahora no era tan pálido como solía ser pero se podían observar unas marcadas ojeras debajo de sus grises y profundos ojos. Tenía también unas marcas como pequeñas cicatrices en una de sus mejillas, pero se cubrían bien con su cabello platino cuyos mechones caían despreocupadamente sobre éstas, dándole en general un aspecto más adulto. Era, en definitiva, Draco Malfoy. Algo cambiado pero Draco Malfoy a fin de cuentas.

Hermione dio un respingo cuando sintió los ojos del rubio posarse sobre ella, advirtiendo que la castaña se había quedado unos segundos apreciándole, y la mirada tan penetrante con la que el ex slytherin la miró hizo que la muchacha se ruborizara levemente pues a diferencia de antes, en que Draco la miraba siempre con sorna, desprecio y suficiencia, su mirada ahora era distinta. Como cuando alguien aprecia por primera vez una extraña muestra de arte e intenta entender su significado. Como si la viera por primera vez.

Hermione rehuyó esa intensa mirada y comenzó a mirar el suelo hasta que sintió que el tren se puso otra vez en marcha por lo que, volviendo sus ojos al rubio, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para gritarle-cuestionarle-insultarle y reclamarle aún más pero la grave voz de Draco la sorprendió antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

-¿Por qué me has ayudado? –

Hermione lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco o estuviera tomándole el pelo, pero él parecía muy serio y la cuestionaba con verdadera intriga en sus ojos.

-Bueno, digamos que con tu varita prácticamente clavada en mi cuerpo no tenía muchas opciones, Malfoy.-

Draco la analizó brevemente y bufó sonriendo de lado. Se levantó desde donde estaba sentado y dirigiéndose a la puerta la abrió lentamente para asomarse y comprobar que ya no hubiesen más aurores dando vueltas por los pasillos. Luego volteó donde Hermione y mirando el techo como si intentase entender una fórmula matemática especialmente complicada, agregó:

-No…, te conozco Granger, tú no eres de las que se rinde por una simple amenaza. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? -.

Hermione parpadeó dos veces y abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero inmediatamente la cerró. Miró a la ventana como intentando encontrarle también una respuesta a la interrogante del rubio y luego de unos segundos volvió a mirarlo y, encogiéndose de brazos, agregó con voz neutral:

-Creo que te pago favor con favor, Malfoy. Tú una vez nos ayudaste a Harry, Ron y a mí y no nos delataste ante la arpía de tu tía. Yo simplemente hice ahora lo mismo. –

Draco automáticamente esquivó la mirada de la chica, como si le hubiese hecho recordar algo muy vergonzoso en su vida.

-Pero tú no estabas segura de que fuera yo.

-Creo que lo intuía -. Hermione contestó más para sí misma que para el ex slytherin – Pero ahora me tienes tú que contestar algunas preguntas, Malfoy. ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Por qué te persiguen los aurores? ¿Por qué entraste a mi…

-No pienso contestarte nada Granger, así que no te gastes.- Draco inquirió con una voz altiva mientras, agachándose, se apresuraba en tomar entre sus manos la varita de Hermione que yacía en el piso. – Y yo que tú no sería tan tonta de pretender obtener respuesta alguna, teniendo en cuenta que entre ambos tú eres la desarmada.

Hermione abrió expresivamente la boca, como si el rubio frente a ella le hubiese dicho un terrible insulto, sin embargo, no queriendo parecer indefensa frente a él, instantáneamente la castaña fingió una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras lo miraba con los ojos entornados y lentamente comenzaba a bordear al rubio, con dirección hacia la puerta.

-No puedes hacerme nada, Malfoy. Si lo hicieras te atraparían y no tendrías escapatoria ¿Sabes lo que sucede si dentro de uno de estos trenes alguien conjura alguna maldición imperdonable? Automáticamente todo el tren se cierra y las alarmas mágicas comienzan a sonar, por lo que tendrías a los aurores encima tuyo en cuestión de segundos así que será mejor que me entregues esa varita sino quieres lamentar luego las consecuencias -.

Hermione lo miró altiva por un momento, sin embargo, no se le pasó desapercibido que Draco Malfoy no borraba la media sonrisa de su rostro ni por un instante. Sintió frustración, pero no iba a permitir que el slytherin la percibiera.

-Si en verdad esa es tu amenaza, Granger, entonces no eres tan astuta como todos en el colegio pensaban – Draco añadió acercándose más a la castaña, sin borrar su sarcástica sonrisa del rostro - ¿Qué sentido tendría el que me atrapen si tú para ese momento ya estarías muerta? ¿En verdad te parece listo el amenazarme con lo que pasaría después si tú para ese punto no serías más que un cuerpo sin vida en el suelo?

-Lo que no tiene sentido es lo que dices Malfoy – arremetió ofendida Hermione - ¿Qué sentido tendría el que me mataras si después te atraparían y pasarías toda tu vida encerrado en Azkabam?

-Y bueno ¿qué más da? – agregó el muchacho aun sonriente y alzando los hombros con despreocupación - Igual estoy con un pie dentro de Azkabam.

Por un momento el corazón de Hermione se detuvo y estuvo casi segura que el color se le había ido rápidamente de la cara. Pensó que algo de su miedo se debió denotar a través de sus ojos pues el rubio instantáneamente soltó una irónica risotada y, acercándose aún más a la gryffindor, agregó:

-Pero hoy estas con suerte, Granger, la verdad es que no me interesa en lo más mínimo ocuparme de ti -.

Aún con la sonrisa irónica en el rostro, Draco giró elegantemente sobre sí mismo y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta del compartimiento dándole la espalda a Hermione. Por un fragmento de segundo, Hermione creyó que el rubio iba a salir tranquilamente de allí, sin embargo cuando lo vio postrándose frente a la puerta, con la varita alzada y comenzando a conjurar un encantamiento sellador la castaña entendió perfectamente que su plan no era salir de ahí, mucho menos dejarla salir. Como un rayo, se lanzó inmediatamente sobre la puerta para intentar escapar pero fue muy tarde. Draco la había cerrado completamente.

* * *

Hola a todas! =) Aca vengo nuevamente con otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado eh? ;) Uyyyy, Draco se ha encerrado con Hermione ¿por qué creen que será? Apuestas son bien recibidas ;), solo adelantarles que no es por algo pecaminoso… todavía ;)

Espero en serio que se hayan divertido y emocionado leyendo estos dos capítulos como yo me emocione escribiéndolos, todavía falta lo más interesante así que dentro de poquito se irán enterando sobre más cosas. Para finalizar solo quería agradecer infinitamente a las chicas que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo pasado =) Anakaulitz, Serena Princesita Hale, Caroone, Teenway, Mei Fanel y Briyaelc por hacerme el dia! =) Besos para ustedes wapas yyyy, nos leemos! Hasta la próxima ;)


	3. Stratford

Hola a todas! Antes que nada tengo que agradecerles nuevamente por sus lindos reviews =), en serio, me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo y me hacen el dia! =D Gracias! Esta vez les he traido un capítulo cortito pero no quería cortar lo que sigue, que está más interesante, y que prometo publicar en un capi relativamente más largo dentro de unos dos dias. Muchos besos y espero disfruten la lectura! =)

* * *

**En un Tren**

_Aún con la sonrisa irónica en el rostro, Draco giró elegantemente sobre sí mismo y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta del compartimiento dándole la espalda a Hermione. Por un fragmento de segundo Hermione creyó que el rubio iba a salir tranquilamente de allí sin embargo, cuando lo vio postrándose frente a la puerta con la varita alzada y comenzando a conjurar un encantamiento sellador, la castaña entendió perfectamente que su plan no era salir de ahí, mucho menos dejarla salir. Como un rayo se lanzó inmediatamente sobre la puerta para intentar escapar pero fue muy tarde. Draco la había cerrado completamente._

**Capítulo III: Stratford**

-¡Que rayos te sucede! ¡Qué quieres! ¡Ya te ayudé, déjame ir! - Hermione se avalanchó sobre el rubio intentando darle golpes en su pecho y recuperar su varita, ante lo cual Draco opuso fuerte resistencia y, con un rápido movimiento, giró a Hermione inmovilizándola entre sus brazos con la espalda de la chica en su pecho mientras la ex gryffindor intentaba escapar sin mucho éxito. - ¡Voy a gritar!

-¡Cálmate Granger! – Murmuró con violencia en el oído de la chica, ejerciendo más presión en el abrazo para controlarla y tapándole la boca con una mano. – No hagas algo de lo que después tus amiguitos se puedan arrepentir. Prometo no hacer… AUUU!

La castaña mordió la mano del slytherin con tal fuerza que el rubio tuvo que soltarla automáticamente mientras ella huía hacia la puerta con el afán de golpearla y comenzar a gritar. Draco, sin embargo, fue más rápido y, lanzándose, la tomó por las piernas derrumbándola en el piso y volteándola bruscamente haciendo que lo mirase mientras se situaba sobre ella tapándole la boca y con una mirada de furia en los ojos. Hermione cerró los suyos creyendo que iba a golpearla o algo parecido, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa cuando los volvió a abrir y lo vio exhalando, como si quisiera que toda la ira se le saliera del cuerpo.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de ser tan estúpida? Te estoy diciendo que te prometo no hacerte daño… solo necesito tu ayuda. –. Draco bajó la voz cuando dijo esto último. Hermione comenzó a respirar fuertemente hasta tranquilizarse, lo que consiguió luego de un momento – ¿Ya está? ¿Me prometes que no vas a hacer ninguna idiotez si te destapo la boca? -.

La gryffindor, más calmada pero mirándolo aún con furia, movió afirmativamente la cabeza antes de que el rubio le quitara la mano de encima de sus labios, permitiéndole a la chica inhalar fuertemente.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó ella con tono frío y mirada dura, aunque aún en la misma posición tendida en el suelo y con Malfoy prácticamente encima.

-Solo necesito que me ayudes a bajar del tren y luego cada uno se va por su propio camino -.

-No te voy a delatar… puedes bajarte cuando quie…

-No seas tan ingenua, Granger, ¿crees que el amiguito de Potter se tragó completamente eso de que me estabas llevando por ser un incumplidor de la ley? – Arremetió Draco con tal cinismo y dureza en la voz que hizo estremecer levemente a Hermione - Los aurores serán idiotas pero no son unos completos descerebrados, apuesto que están en las puertas del tren esperando a comprobar tu historia…

La castaña se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en lo dicho por Malfoy. Era cierto: lo más probable sería que los aurores aún siguieran merodeando por ahí pues, aunque aquel auror había parecido creer la mentira que le dijo, algo, probablemente su instinto de auror, le haría quedarse para comprobar la historia…y si veían al encapuchado bajarse del tren sin ella…

-Está bien Malfoy, voy a bajar contigo… pero solo porque no quiero que una desgracia ocurra. Pero una vez que bajemos de éste tren el favor está completamente pagado, si alguna vez te atrapan y me hacen testificar sobre lo sucedido hoy, diré las cosas tal cuál sucedieron, ¿me entendiste? -.

Por toda respuesta Hermione recibió un bufido del rubio, quien pasó de mirar directamente a la castaña a mirar fijamente a la pared del compartimiento del tren. Hermione tomó el silencio como un asentimiento pero no agregó nada más. Ella también se quedó un momento en silencio… hasta que se dio cuenta que ambos seguían en la misma posición acostados en el piso. Inmediatamente, Hermione se ruborizó levemente ante la notada cercanía del rubio –quien por cierto seguía abstraído pensando en Merlín sabía qué-, por lo que, para aliviar la tensión y hacer notar la situación a Malfoy, carraspeó fuertemente. Draco automáticamente dirigió su atención hacia ella y al parecer también notó que seguían en una posición muy incómoda pues salió disparado hacia atrás como si de repente Hermione quemara, creándose nuevamente un silencio incómodo. Hermione se incorporó del suelo lentamente sobándose la cabeza que se había golpeado al caer mientras el rubio se sentaba y, esquivando la mirada de la castaña, prestaba su atención en la ventana, sin embargo para Hermione no pasó desapercibido el leve tono rojizo que de pronto su pálido rostro había adquirido.

-Bueno Malfoy, ¿y dónde es que vamos a bajar? -.

Y como si el destino quisiera contestar a su pregunta, en ese mismo instante Hermione sintió como el tren comenzaba a desacelerar y emitía un fuerte sonido, como una gran bocina. Mágicamente, como si hubiera un amplificador de voz en su propio compartimiento, se escuchó fuerte y claro una voz masculina gritando "_¡PRÓXIMA PARADA: STRATFORD!_"

Draco, sonriendo de lado con suficiencia y, mirando a la castaña, contestó con un escueto "Ahí precisamente" antes de volver a enfocar sus pálidos ojos grises en la ventana que ya comenzaba a revelar las primeras casas del pueblo que, durante ese tiempo, venía siendo su refugio y su hogar.

* * *

El pueblo de Stratford, famoso por ser el lugar donde nació, vivió y murió William Shakespeare, era, a la visión de Hermione, un pueblito rustico y pintoresco que parecía haberse quedado congelado en el tiempo del famoso escritor. Desde la ventana del tren, la castaña pudo vislumbrar las hermosas casonas de época, los inmensos jardines y vegetación por doquier así como un bello puente sobre un extenso río que se podía observar a lo lejos. A pesar de conocer muchos lugares del Reino Unido, Hermione no había estado en Stratford más que de pasada y eso fue cuando era niña por lo que ahora veía el lugar con nuevos ojos. Por un momento se olvidó de la situación en la que estaba –y la compañía con la que estaba-, para apreciar el paisaje y pensarse en ella misma caminando por ese puentecito, con un libro en la mano observando la belleza del lugar para luego echarse sobre el verde campo que había a su alrededor a leerlo mientras el sol la reconfortaba suavemente. Esbozó una débil y melancólica sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se borró inmediatamente cuando escuchó una risa seca e irónica que la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pensando en el pobretón de Weasley, Granger? – El rubio preguntó cruzando los brazos y sonriendo de lado con ironía en la voz. Hermione volteó a verlo muy lentamente, destrozándolo con la mirada.

-El tren ya se detuvo – Contestó quedamente – Si quieres que te salve el pellejo, al menos intenta que sea lo más rápido posible, no aguanto ni un segundo más en tu presencia -.

Draco, por toda respuesta, alzó una ceja cargada de ironía. Había pensando en fastidiar a la castaña, en hacerla sonrojar… pero no había pensado amargarla de _'esa'_ manera. Claramente algo había sucedido entre Granger y la comadreja estúpida, y él no podía perderse esa ocasión para molestar un poco más a la ex gryffindor.

-Vaya vaya vaya, ¿qué sucedió Granger? ¿Problemitas en el paraíso? – Draco sonreía de lado mientras, colocándose la capucha y dejándose tomar del brazo por Hermione para aparentar ser el prisionero a quién ella llevaba, salía de la estancia junto con ella caminando primero por un pasadizo solitario.

-No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy – Ella contestó mirándolo de lado con dureza.

-Pero ¿cómo es esto? ¿La parejita del momento atraviesa por una crisis? ¿de qué se trató Granger? ¿Infidelidad? ¿Aburrimiento? ¿Te diste cuenta que te encontrabas relacionada con una comadreja pobretona sin ningún futuro ni ambición más allá de ser el sirviente mandadero de cabeza rajada Potter? Vaya Granger, al parecer al final sí eras inteligente y te diste cuenta que te entrometiste con un reverendo perdedor los últimos 4 años de tu vida… -.

Hermione, quién había escuchado todo el sardónico discurso de Malfoy con una evidente irritación, levantó ambas cejas con asombro ante la última frase.

-Vaya Malfoy, se ve que estas muy enterado de mi relación, si no te conociera pensaría que andas muy preocupado por mi vida últimamente… –

Hermione sonrió de lado mientras, sin dejar de caminar, volteaba a mirarlo con aires de superioridad marcado en los ojos, aires de superioridad que Draco, incluso obstruido levemente en su visión por la capucha negra que llevaba encima, pudo captar. Sintiendo ira y nerviosismo en partes iguales, contestó.

-Te encantaría que eso fuera cierto ¿eh, Granger?, pero no, para mi infortunio tus estúpidos amoríos salen constantemente en los diarios y revistas mágicos, es como una plaga que no se puede evitar… -.

-Vaya vaya vaya – Esta vez fue Hermione quien uso el tonito sarcástico tan propiamente Malfoy - ¿Quién lo diría? Draco Malfoy leyendo la sección Sociales de El Profeta ¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? ¿Qué también lees Corazón de Bruja los sábados por la tarde?

Draco frenó en seco y, volteándose, tomó a Hermione fuertemente por el brazo.

-¿Quién te has creído qué eres? Tú no eres quién para burlarte de mí, no te recomiendo hacerlo - el tono de voz del rubio era tan bajo pero tan amenazador qué hubiera amedrentado a cualquiera, pero Hermione permanecía impasible ante su agarre.

-No Malfoy, ¿quién te has creído tú? Soy yo la que no te recomienda que te metas conmigo, recuerda que tu trasero en estos momentos depende de mí – Inquirió la chica mientras, tomándolo con extremada fuerza por el brazo, abría la puerta del siguiente vagón, cuyo pasadizo se encontraba infestado de aurores. Ejerciendo más presión en su agarre y con una sonrisa fingida al pasar al lado de los aurores, continuó junto a él el camino hacia la salida y agregó murmurándole en voz baja – Así que si deseas salir de ésta, más te vale mantener tu boca cerrada y comportarte conmigo, antes de que me arrepienta y te entregue en este mismo instante a los aurores.

Por toda respuesta Hermione recibió un bufido. Bajaron del tren sin ningún problema y en silencio, perdiéndose rápidamente entre la muchedumbre que corría de un lado para otro por la estación. Draco guiaba a Hermione por la estación sin ser soltado por ella, pues ambos tenían la impresión que los aurores dentro del tren aún los observaban. Siguieron caminando en silencio por el andén hasta que un rápido pitido les avisó que el tren ya había partido nuevamente y que ya se encontraban a salvo.

-Ya puedes soltarme Granger, ya se fueron – La amarga voz de Draco resonó por debajo de su capucha negra, haciendo que instantáneamente Hermione lo soltara, no obstante no se movió de ahí.

-Bueno, cumplí mi palabra. Ahora, supongo no tendrás ningún inconveniente en devolverme mi varita y dejar que me vaya ¿no? -.

Draco se quitó la capucha, no sin antes mirar a todos lados, y, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos la recta y pequeña varita de la gryffindor, se la entregó a Hermione con un poco de recelo. Apenas tuvo de nuevo su varita en la mano, la gryffindor intentó desaparecerse del andén sin tener ningún resultado. Ante la mirada frustrada de la chica por sus intentos fallidos por desaparecerse, Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una honesta sonrisa. Le fascinaba el cejo fruncido de Hermione por el intento desesperado de largarse del lugar y su contrariedad por no poder hacerlo, tanto como le fascinaba la manera en que se mordía su labio inferior con desesperación. Notando la mirada de idiota que podía tener en esos momentos, y avergonzándose por los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente, borró instantáneamente la sincera sonrisa de sus labios y la cambió por una de sarcasmo.

-Para ser la bruja más sabelotodo durante nuestra instancia en Hogwarts la verdad es que no eres muy astuta: éste andén es muy concurrido de muggles, uno no se puede aparecer y desaparecer.

Hermione lo miró con frustración.

-Y qué tengo que hacer para safarme de tu presencia de una vez por todas? -.

Draco sonrió ante la amargura de la chica con sarcarsmo y sinceridad en iguales proporciones.

-Caminando como el más simple de los muggles hasta llegar a una zona donde no haya muchos de ellos.

-¿Y dónde queda exactamente esa estúpida zona? – La paciencia de Hermione cada vez se agotaba más. Parecía odiar esa situación tanto como a Draco parecía encantarle.

-Saliendo del andén a medio kilómetro hacia el bosque -.

-¡Medio kilómetro! ¿Pretendes que camine medio kilómetro?

-Eso, o esperas al siguiente tren -.

-¿Y por qué medio kilómetro? ¿Tan congestionado de muggles se encuentra este lugar?

-Y a quién le importa – El rubio se encogió de hombros con cara de no interesarle ni un comino el tema. Hermione soltó un bufido de impaciencia y comenzó a andar cruzando el andén, dejando al rubio sorprendido e inmóvil en donde estaba. Cuando se dio cuenta que Malfoy no se había movido ni un milímetro, se detuvo y volteó hacia él hastiada y con cara de pocos de amigos le inquirió:

-¿Qué esperas parado ahí? Llévame hacia donde me pueda desaparecer, no conozco este lugar. Tú me metiste en esto y tú me sacas.

Y, ante su propia sorpresa, Draco sonrió débilmente y se dirigió sin titubeos hacia donde ella se encontraba. La idea de quedarse con Granger de pronto le parecía tan atractiva como la idea de verla molesta un poco más y, a pesar de asustarse y molestarse a partes iguales por dicho pensamiento, su voluntad pudo más que su lógica y razón.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Si, si, ya se que el capi de hoy quedó super corto pero es que como les dije al principio, no quiero cortar lo siguiente que viene =), asi que en unos días mas les estaré publicando el nuevo capi que ya está casi terminado. Queria agradecerles nuevamente por sus reviews, en serio no tienen idea de cómo me han animado. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones voy a aprovechar para escribir más rápido y actualizar también algunas historias que tengo abandonadas por ahí =)

Espero en verdad que les haya gustado este capi =) y si pueden coméntenmelo por un review, de verdad no saben lo feliz que pone a un escritor saber la opinión de sus lectores sobre sus trabajos xD. Muchos besos y nos leemos!

Pd: Por ciertooo, me olvidaba, antes de terminar quería recomendarles la página de Pottermore de Jk Rowling. Probablemente muchas de ustedes ya tengan su cuenta ahí, pero para las que no la tienen aún ¿qué esperan chicas? corran y abran una cuenta, es totalmente gratuito y te permite explorar los primeros libros de Harry Potter y tener acceso a contenidos nunca antes vistos, escritos por la propia JK =). La última vez que visité la pagina, JK había escrito en el Libro de la Cámara Secreta más cosas sobre Draco, todo muy interesante =) A ver si estamos pendientes de estas actualizaciones porque yo, aunque sea, aún guardo la esperanza de que algún dia la Rowling nos sorprenda con un "Si Dramione shippers, Draco sentía algo por Hermione en el colegio" xD jajaja. Besos!


	4. En Jhonson's Bar

Comentarios abajo, besines ;)

* * *

**En un Tren**

_Y, ante su propia sorpresa, Draco sonrió débilmente y se dirigió sin titubeos hacia donde ella se encontraba. La idea de quedarse con Granger de pronto le parecía tan atractiva como la idea de verla molesta un poco más y, a pesar de asustarse y molestarse a partes iguales por dicho pensamiento, su voluntad pudo más que su lógica y razón._

**Capítulo IV: En Jhonson's Bar**

Tal y como Hermione había podido apreciar cuando aún se encontraba en el tren, el lugar era históricamente bello y pintoresco, perfecto para una postal o una pintura. Mientras caminaban entre sus vistosas casitas y pasaban frente a un grupo de turistas congregados en una de sus plazuelas, Hermione se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se había olvidado por completo de Ron y su penosa ruptura. Tan abstraída se había encontrado con la situación que fue grata su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya no se sentía triste y que sus problemas, brevemente, habían desaparecido. Ok, era cierto que esto fue porque había tenido unos "problemas" supuestamente más serios durante todo lo acontecido con el slytherin, pero en esos momentos, mientras caminaba silenciosamente con Draco Malfoy a su costado, hasta prefería los instantes de angustia que vivió con el rubio que encontrarse aún sumergida en la tristeza y depresión, estado en el cual evidentemente aún se encontraría si no se hubiera encontrado primero con Malfoy en su camino. Rió de pronto en voz baja.

-¿De qué ríes como loca? – Draco la miró de lado arrugando el ceño con expresión de no entender nada. Hermione solo sonrió sin mirarle.

-No es de tu incumbencia. - Contestó la muchacha aunque sin amargura en la expresión. Fue más bien una frase un tanto juguetona, liberada… relajada. De pronto Hermione se sentía contenta, más tranquila al saber que había podido quitarse de la cabeza por un buen rato la tortura de pensar siempre en Ron Weasley… y ahora con esa chica… esa chica con la que probablemente estaba saliendo… con la que de repente salía cuando aún estaba con ella…. Movió su cabeza levemente para intentar ahuyentar nuevamente esos dolorosos pensamientos e intentó mantenerse relajada y cerrar su mente otra vez pero no lo lograba. Estaba perdiendo su estado de tranquilidad nuevamente… y sabía que era porque se encontraba caminando en silencio. Decidió encontrar algo en que ocupar su mente de nuevo.

-Y bueno Malfoy, espero que ahora sí me puedas responder por qué huías de aquellos aurores -.

-Esperas imposibles Granger – Comentó Draco mientras caminaba sin mirarla y limpiaba una extraña gota de agua que de pronto le había caído en el hombro - no pienso contestarte esa pregunta, más aún teniendo en cuenta que en pocos minutos me libraré de ti por fin.

Hermione rodó los ojos y evitó hacer mayor comentario al respecto. Tenía que admitir que si bien se sentía extraña en esa situación, caminando al lado de su antiguo enemigo de infancia y actual, al parecer, prófugo de la justicia sin hacer nada, también se sentía algo tranquila y relajada. Es más, sabía que por tener nuevamente su varita en su poder podía detener a Draco Malfoy en un segundo y averiguar el porqué lo buscaban los aurores, sin embargo, extrañamente esa idea no se le hacía tan antojable como pudo haber sido hace unos años atrás.

-Bueno, la verdad es que es lo mínimo que podrías hacer luego de que te… -.

Pero la castaña no pudo terminar su oración pues una improvista y abundante lluvia frenó en seco sus palabras. En apenas unos segundos, Hermione y Draco se encontraban empapados de pies a cabeza con la fuerte y torrencial precipitación que se había desatado encima de ellos. Por doquier, las personas corrían para cobijarse de las gruesas gotas, muchos de ellos colocándose periódicos o maletines por encima de la cabeza buscando un lugar donde resguardarse. Hermione, quien aún se encontraba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y por el repentino frio, solo atinó a buscar con la mirada un lugar donde pudiera cubrirse de la lluvia pero las voluminosas gotas le nublaban la vista así que, desesperada, intentó correr lo más rápido que pudo para protegerse cuando de pronto sintió una fría mano tomándola por la muñeca y arrastrándola por la calle. No opuso resistencia al ver que era Draco quién la jalaba ya que algo en el andar seguro del chico y en la rapidez con la que sorteaba las calles le decía que el rubio sabía perfectamente hacia dónde iba. No fue sino hasta luego de dos minutos de caminata que sintió como Draco se detenía en seco frente a lo que parecía un gran portón de madera por lo que, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ver a través de la torrencial, Hermione pudo distinguir un gran letrero por encima de aquel portón en el cual se podía leer pese a la lluvia "_Jhonson's Bar_", portón el cual Draco la obligó a cruzar cuando la jaló del brazo hacia su interior.

-¿Qué haces? Me lastimas! – Hermione se quejó una vez dentro del bar luego del fuerte tirón que sintió en su brazo cuando el rubio la obligó a entrar a aquel lugar.

-Qué bonita forma de agradecer favores Granger, dime, ¿acaso tu idea era quedarte bajo la lluvia hasta ahogarte?

-Pues no hacía falta que me jalaras de esa forma tan brusca, si me decías que acá nos podíamos resguardar no hubiera tenido problema en hacerlo -. Hermione le volteó el rostro a Draco con aire ofendido mientras echaba por primera vez un vistazo general a aquel frío lugar al que habían entrado. De una primera impresión, el tugurizado bar le hizo recordar el Bar Cabeza de Puerco en Hogsmeade, salvo por el hecho que éste era mucho más grande y espacioso y que se encontraba infestado de gente. Habían muchas mesas repartidas por el gran salón en cuyo centro se encontraba un antiguo mostrador con un cantinero casi tan viejo como la casona del bar. Si bien es cierto era rustico, tenía un cierto encanto que Hermione aun no podía definir, quizás era el hecho que el ambiente se encontraba cálido por la cantidad de gente, voces y murmullos que lo ocupaban, o quizás por el hecho de ser tan pintorescamente antiguo que Hermione por un instante sintió nuevamente como si se encontrara en medio de esas reuniones clandestinas en Cabeza de Puerco con el Ejercito de Dumbledore en quinto año…, como fuera, la joven sintió por un momento como su mal humor se esfumaba nuevamente… hasta que se vio en el reflejo de un mohoso espejo que se encontraba detrás suyo y pudo vislumbrar su cara, su cuerpo y su cabello completamente empapados por la lluvia, lo que le hizo recordar que seguía totalmente mojada y con frio. Llevó sus manos hacia su varita para secarse con un hechizo cuando sintió como el slytherin frente a ella, con un rápido movimiento, la tomaba fuertemente del brazo impidiéndole llegar hacia la varita que se encontraba en el bolsillo derecho de su saco.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?

-¿Qué rayos te sucede a ti Granger? – Contestó el rubio con la misma voz malhumorada - ¿Acaso no has visto a tu alrededor? ¡Estamos en un bar muggle!

La gryffindor rápidamente observó a aquellas personas a su alrededor. Era cierto, la forma de vestir, de actuar, los aparatos, todo el ambiente le señalaba a claras luces que se encontraban rodeados de muggles. Se maldijo interiormente por no darse cuenta antes de ese pequeño detalle y maldijo también al idiota de Malfoy por ser precisamente quien se lo recuerde.

-Vaya, al parecer las habilidades cambian con el tiempo, ¿eh Granger? – Draco rió levemente con sorna.

-¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez? – Hermione apretó los dientes peligrosamente molesta mientras le daba la espalda a Malfoy – bueno, si no podemos secarnos con magia, entonces debe haber una manera de… ¿Malfoy? -.

Tarde. Antes de terminar la oración el rubio ya había desaparecido entre la multitud. Maldiciendo nuevamente al slytherin, Hermione comenzó a caminar entre la gente en búsqueda del rubio que la estaba sacando de quicio. No era que quisiera hacerlo pero lo necesitaba para salir de ese lugar.

-Malfoy! – Comenzó a llamar a viva voz mientras pasaba entre el tumulto frente a ella. Al parecer, no habían sido los únicos que habían pensado en resguardarse de la lluvia en dicho bar pues cada vez lo sentía más y más lleno. Aún buscando al rubio, tuvo que sortear a un grupo de unos cuatro chiquillos totalmente ebrios que le silbaban y se le acercaban sonriendo de lado. Hermione rodó los ojos y, empujándolos, siguió en búsqueda de Draco. El lugar era grande pero tampoco era para que se perdiera.

-Malfoy! – Volvió a llamar adentrándose más en la masa de gente hasta que sintió nuevamente unas manos frías posándose en su ya algo seco brazo. Volteó instintivamente y logró ver al rubio sonriendo de lado.

-Vaya vaya, ¿por qué tan desesperada buscándome?

-Déjate de hacer el payaso Malfoy y sácame de acá de una buena vez. Ya anocheció.

-Sí, ya está anocheciendo pero también la lluvia sigue y cada vez más fuerte. Me temo que vas a tener que esperar aquí ¿no hay problema, verdad? – Draco hablaba de manera tan sarcástica e irónica que sacaba totalmente de quicio a Hermione. La castaña se daba cuenta que el ex slytherin se divertía mucho con ese situación pero ella no iba a darle en el gusto. Podía tener todas las ganas de asesinarlo en ese preciso instante pero no, debía controlarse. No le iba a dar el gusto de verla más enfadada aún. Exhaló un fuerte suspiro y, sonriendo también de lado y con tranquilidad fingida, le contestó.

-No es ningún problema Malfoy, me puedo quedar toooodo el tiempo que sea necesario… claro, contigo -. Sonrió de manera sarcásticamente dulce la castaña.

Draco desapareció rápidamente su sonrisa de lado y, dándose cuenta que no había logrado el objetivo de molestarla, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar pesadamente hacia el mostrado del bar. Hermione sonrió victoriosa mirándolo con desprecio mientras caminaba a su lado. Cuando lograron sortear a toda la muchedumbre y llegar hacia el pequeño mostrador, les atendió un anciano muy canoso y de sonrisa dulce. Era muggle, no cabía duda, pero a Hermione le sorprendió de sobremanera la forma amical con la que trataba a Malfoy… y con la que éste le correspondía.

-Draco! Tiempo sin verte! – El anciano se le acercó sonriendo mientras limpiaba con un trapo un tanto percudido una copa de whisky. El chico le correspondió con una sonrisa leve, sentándose en la banca frente al mostrador.

-Lo mismo digo Sr. Jhonson. Veo que se encuentra mejor de salud.-

-Bahhh, en la comunidad se preocupan por las puras. Soy duro como un roble, ya decía yo, un simple catarro no me puede llevar a la tumba, aún estoy muy joven para eso -. El viejo rió estrepitosamente, acompañado de una suave risa por parte de Malfoy.

Hermione estaba perpleja. Si la vida fuese un dibujo animado, estaba segura que su expresión en ese momento hubiera sido similar a la de una caricatura con la quijada por el piso de la sorpresa. ¿Draco Malfoy cortés?... ¿y con un muggle? Se pellizco por un momento, temiendo encontrarse en un sueño.

-¿Y quién es la hermosa chiquilla que hoy te acompaña? -.

Hermione se sintió aludida e instantáneamente percibió la mirada de ambos hombres posándose en ella, lo que la sacó momentáneamente de su estado de perplejidad. Caminó lentamente hacia ellos con un poco de timidez. Draco la observó solo por un momento antes de rodar los ojos y posarlos en el whisky que el Sr. Jhonson le acababa de poner frente a él y, contestando la pregunta, sólo se limitó a decir:

-Un error –.

Draco percibió como Hermione se ponía colorada de la rabia ante dicha respuesta por lo que sonrió de lado.

-Pues yo diría que un precioso error – Continuó el cantinero –. Buenas noches señorita. Elliot Jhonson, a su servicio. Espero que el irrespetuoso de mi amigo no le haya importunado.

-Un gusto Sr. Jhonson, y no se preocupe… el irrespetuoso de su amigo me viene importunando desde hace demasiados años como para tomarlo en cuenta -. Hermione agregó sentándose en el bar al costado del rubio y mirándolo de lado con desprecio. El Sr. Jhonson se echó otra risotada en la que Hermione pudo apreciar la falta de alguno de sus dientes y, sirviéndole un vaso lleno de whisky puro a Hermione, agregó:

-Pues entonces señorita, beba, beba, para no notar su "importuna" presencia -. El Sr. Jhonson volvió a reír colocando el vaso frente a ella. Hermione pestañeó dos veces mirando el vaso con el líquido color caramelo servido hasta el tope. Buscaba las palabras precisas para rechazarle el vaso de whisky al cantinero sin ser grosera cuando Draco, advirtiendo los pensamientos de la castaña, se adelantó en contestarle al Sr Jhonson sonriendo.

-Gracias Jhonson pero resulta que Granger aquí nunca en su vida ha tomado whisky, verás, es un poco puritana y mojigata la pobre y no sabe lo que es tomar un buen trago. Nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo haría ¿Verdad Granger? Además, lo más seguro es que le den asco el bar y las copas, ya sabes…

-E…eso no es cierto – Hermione replicó poniéndose colorada súbitamente – Por supuesto que no me da asco el bar y no soy ninguna mojigata… lo que sucede es que…

-¿Es que…? – Le preguntó Draco mirándola fijamente con una expresión de fingida curiosidad y gozando con la cara de enfado que comenzaba a poner Hermione.

-Es que primero quiero secarme, eso es todo. Quería ir al baño a ver si…

-Por eso no se preocupe señorita – Intervino el anciano – Aquí traigo algunas toallas y mantas. Si desea puede retirarse el saco y secarse. Además el whisky también la calentará, acá estará bien protegida contra el frío -.

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente y movió la cabeza afirmativamente aún dubitativa. Mientras el Sr. Jhonson entraba en la estancia para sacar las toallas y mantas, la castaña volteó rápidamente hacia Draco y, pellizcándole el brazo, le increpó.

-No sé qué pretendes Malfoy pero no lo vas a lograr. No entiendo porqué me sigues molestando ¿No te bastó con que te ayudara a salir de ese tren? Lo mínimo que podrías hacer en agradecimiento es cerrar el hocico y ayudarme a regresar a casa de una buena vez.

-Alto ahí Granger, no me eches la culpa de tus frustraciones a mí. Tú me has seguido hasta acá solita porque eres libre de marcharte cuando quieras. Ahí tienes la puerta y ya sabes que puedes desaparecerte en el bosque. No te tengo secuestrada ni nada por el estilo así que deja de entrometerme, es tú problema. -

Hermione abrió la boca visiblemente ofendida.

-Sabes bien que no conozco donde queda ese dichoso bosque y no puedo salir de aquí. Si estoy acá es por tu culpa, por salvar tu pellejo, así que deberías ser tu quién…

-Acá están, les traigo las mejores que tengo. - El Sr Jhonson volvió a aparecer cargando una toallas viejas y unas mantas descoloridas entre sus brazos – Vamos, vamos, séquense con esto y colóquense encima una de las mantas. Tu también Draco, esa capa negra que insistes en arrastrar por todas partes está chorreante de agua. Será mejor que lo hagas antes de que agarres un catarro -.

Draco miró hacia otro lado y obedeció calladamente mientras con la toalla secaba lentamente su rostro, cabello y cuello. Había comenzado a desabotonarse los botones principales de la capa negra cuando de pronto se quedó perplejo ante la imagen frente suyo: Hermione, aún con el rostro colorado por la rabieta de hace un rato y aún secando bien sus brazos, se había quitado el pesado saco gris que llevaba encima, descubriendo debajo un pequeño y entallado vestido color carne que por la humedad se había pegado completamente a su cuerpo. Observó, casi como hechizado, como la castaña se secaba el cabello pegado a su rostro con la toalla mientras que algunas gotas aún resbalaban por su cuello. Sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas y ese vestido color carne cada vez se ceñía más al cuerpo, permitiendo revelar el contorno de sus pechos. Por un momento Draco tuvo la impresión de estar viéndola desnuda. Volteó el rostro rápidamente como si le hubiesen tirado una bofetada y continuó desabrochándose la capa de espaldas a ella. De pronto sentía calor en todo su cuerpo. "¡_Maldición!_" expresó mentalmente.

-¿Mejor? -. Draco escuchó que el Sr. Jhonson preguntaba.

-Mucho mejor, muchas gracias Sr. Jhonson. – Contestó la castaña dirigiéndole una sonrisa al anciano.

-Bueno pues ahora beba el whisky, le ayudará a mantener la temperatura corporal. – Dijo y se marchó hacia otro lado de la barra, donde varios clientes lo requerían.

Draco volteó lentamente y, mirando al piso, subió lentamente la mirada hasta toparse con Hermione, quien se había envuelto ya en una frazada de tela escocesa mientras miraba dubitativa el vaso de whisky. Draco se sintió más relajado y, colocando en su espalda como si fuera una capa la frazada que el anciano le había entregado, sonrió de lado con malicia al ver como la castaña miraba el vaso de whisky.

-Vamos Granger, conmigo no tienes que hacerte la dura. Te conozco muy bien como para saber que ésta es probablemente la primera vez que ves tan de cerca el alcohol. ¿Es diferente a los libros, verdad?

-No me vas a provocar Malfoy, y para que lo sepas no es la primera vez que veo uno de éstos…

-Te diré que, la verdad, es que la primera vez que me presentaron un trago muggle tampoco se me antojo para nada beberlo, no estoy acostumbrado a tomar bebidas de tan baja calidad y peor aún hecha a mano por muggles – Dijo poniendo cara de asco – pero debo admitir que este pequeño vaso de inmundicia es lo único que evita que quiera arrojarme a un río por la porquería en la que tengo que vivir. Eso y que en verdad no sabe tan mal. – Agregó dándole un rápido sorbo a su vaso de whisky poniendo cara un tanto compungida cuando el líquido atravesó por su garganta.

Hermione lo observó en silencio durante un rato. Ahora sí que en verdad tenía una gran curiosidad por saber qué había sido de la vida de Malfoy. Al parecer conocía a la perfección dicho pueblo y hacía solo un instante le había dicho que sentía que su vida se había vuelto una 'porquería'. Entonces ¿qué había pasado con sus padres? ¿Con su gran mansión? ¿Por qué vivía en uno de los pueblos más rodeado de muggles de todo el Reino Unido? ¿Por qué si despreciaba a los muggles se había comportado con tanta familiaridad con aquel viejo cantinero? No lo entendía.

-No entiendo.- Hermione exteriorizó sus pensamientos en voz baja sin darse cuenta.

-¿No entiendes qué? – Draco volteó a mirarla. Hermione se encogió en su sitio dándose cuenta, repentinamente incomoda.

-No entiendo… no entiendo por qué estas acá. ¿Qué hace Draco Malfoy huyendo de aurores y escondiéndose en un pueblo muggle? – La curiosidad pudo más que Hermione.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

-Basta Malfoy, me has traído hasta acá para salvarte de lo que sea que te esperaba si te encontraban los aurores, lo mínimo que me debes es respuestas -.

Draco la observó serio durante un instante y Hermione sintió que se había sobrepasado, de modo que se encogió en su sitio. De pronto, Draco sonrió y comenzó a reír visiblemente más relajado. No era una risa sarcástica como las tantas otras que Hermione le había escuchado esbozar durante toda la noche, sino que era una risa genuina. Algo verdaderamente le divertía a Draco. La castaña arrugó la nariz con perplejidad.

-¿Sabías que para ser una sabionda insoportable eres en verdad toda una vieja cotilla?

-Pues bueno, la curiosidad es un atributo de las personas interesadas en aprender… - Contestó la castaña también con una sonrisa mirando al otro lado de la estancia. Draco rió más fuerte.

-De eso nada, es pura chismosería y punto. –

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco aunque aún sin borrar una tenue sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿Entonces? ¿No me piensas decir nada?

Draco la miró durante unos segundos y alzó las cejas con una idea malévola en la mente de pronto.

-Bueno… si estas taaaaan interesada en mi vida, Granger, pues no me queda más que satisfacerte… pero eso sí, con una condición. - Hermione pudo ver como un brillo resplandeció en los ojos del rubio luego de que él terminara la oración. La castaña lo miró fijamente durante un instante.

-¿Qué condición?

-Yo te contesto algunas preguntas pero tú también me vas a responder algunas a mí… y por cada respuesta que te de… tomarás un vaso de whisky, ¿aceptas?

* * *

Ohhh! Jajaja ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptará o no aceptará? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Solo les digo que vienen capis con mucha acción ;), espero que les gusten! Ahora si cumplí mi promesa de la vez pasada y el capi de hoy ha estado un poco más larguito que el de la vez pasada, espero que haya sido de su agrado :D Ya saben, cualquier cosa en un review, por cierto que muchos de sus reviews me han encantado! Me han divertido sus conjeturas sobre lo que sucederá así como también me han puesto muy contenta sus palabras de aliento Muchas muchas gracias! =) Les mando un besotototote yyy nos vemos en el próximo capi ;), espero sus opiniones! Nos leemos :D


	5. Confesiones

Holaaaa! Siii, lo se, he demorado siiiiglos en actualizar éste cap pero tengo una buena excusa: se borraron todos los archivos de mi laptop y todo éste capitulo también :/ Como se imaginaran, después de que se borrara estuve un tiempo desanimada, sin ganas de escribir nuevamente todo lo que ya había escrito… pero hace unos días cogí fuerza e intenté armarlo todo nuevamente, así que creo que éste capi ha salido incluso mejor que la versión original =). Para disculparme por el retraso, éste cap es relativamente más largo que los demás asi que espero se enmiende el tiempo que me demoré y disfruten con este capi =P Mas abajo los agradecimientos de siempre y otras cosillas.

Besines ;)

* * *

**En un Tren**

_-¿Qué condición?_

_-Yo te contesto algunas preguntas pero tú también me vas a responder algunas a mí… y por cada respuesta que te de… tomarás un vaso de whisky, ¿aceptas?_

**Capítulo V: Confesiones**

Hermione lo miró de pronto como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Qué? -.

-Vamos Granger, será algo que nos satisfará a los dos: A ti, para conocer todas las respuestas que tanto te interesan y a mí para verte sufriendo un poco más al tener que tomar el whisky. ¿Ves? Todos ganamos.

-No creo estar tan interesada en tu vida Malfoy como para exponerme a tomar un vaso de whisky por cada respuesta. Lo siento, no. - Hermione sentenció frunciendo la nariz y el ceño por la propuesta. ¿Quién se había creído él para condicionar sus respuestas a que ella beba?

Draco solo rió nuevamente mientras le daba otro generoso sorbo a su vaso y mirándola con sorna en la mirada le contestó:

-Como quieras – Y, dándole la espalda a Hermione, se puso a conversar con una mesera que tenía puesto un vestido negro con un enorme escote que sacaba a relucir unos muy siliconados pechos. Hermione rodó los ojos pensando que ni Draco Malfoy, con todo su repudio por los muggles, podía resistirse a un encanto así. De pronto le asqueaban todos los hombres.

Extrañamente también comenzaba a sentirse enojada, por lo que dirigió su mirada nuevamente al vaso de whisky mientras lo examinaba detenidamente. Era cierto que ella no era de beber, sin embargo lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores y nunca le había ido tan mal ni tampoco había sentido repulsión por el líquido, aunque tenía que reconocer que el alcohol la desinhibía como pocas veces ella se dejaba desinhibir. Claro, también era cierto que uno de los motivos por los cuales raramente bebía era que Ron nunca la dejaba tomar mucho porque le molestaba verla tan espontanea y riendo con todo el mundo, por lo que siempre que tenían alguna reunión Ron hacía todo lo posible por meterle más soda que alcohol a su bebida. A Hermione esto nunca le había molestado porque no era que tampoco le gustase andar siendo el alma de la fiesta por todas partes, pero sí tenía que reconocer que le incomodaba la sobreprotección de Ron que, a opinión de ella, no era más que su propio orgullo masculino de tener controlada a su novia frente a todos los demás. Era un defecto que siempre le molestaba del pelirrojo pero que no pesaba tanto como el amor que tenía por él… pero ahora ya no estaba con él y todo había cambiado…

Sintiéndose de pronto nostálgica le dio un breve sorbo al vaso de whisky frente a ella. Aunque no fue de su agrado beber el alcohol en su estado puro, tuvo que reconocer que nada perdería tomando dos vasitos a cambio de dos respuestas por parte de Malfoy, aunque en el fondo bien sabía que todo esto era la excusa perfecta para no seguir pensando en Ron pues el silencio en el que se encontraba no hacía más que hacerle recordar nuevamente a su ex novio. Decidió terminar la patética situación de recordar a su ex en una cantina y decidió ir por las respuestas de Malfoy: era increíble pero en ese momento prefería oír las sandeces de su enemigo de infancia que estar lamentándose por ella misma.

-Malfoy… - Lo llamó con voz tímida pero el rubio no le hizo caso, entretenido aún platicando con la camarera del bar que le sonreía coquetamente – Malfoy… - No hubo respuesta – ¡MALFOY!

El rubio volteó la cabeza lentamente para posar sus ojos grises en los de la castaña. Hermione, esquivando su mirada e intentando no fijar sus ojos en la mano de la camarera que se había posado en la pierna del ex slytherin, agregó:

-Acepto tu jueguito estúpido.

-Uhmmm, no lo sé Granger, como verás, estoy muy entretenido por aquí… - Draco la miró con sarcasmo mientras hacía un gesto con los ojos señalándole a la camarera que se encontraba en actitud muy cariñosa cerca a él. Hermione rodó los suyos y agregando un sencillo "entonces olvídalo" se volteó dándole la espalda al chico, cuando de pronto lo escuchó hablar – Esta bien, está bien, te daré el gusto Granger, aunque solo sea como una manera de agradecimiento por lo que hiciste hoy.

Y dándole la espalda completamente a la camarera y sin disculparse ni decirle nada a la mujer, fijó su atención en Hermione. La castaña notó la cara de indignación de la camarera detrás del rubio y vio como ella se marchaba del lugar con una expresión de enfado total pero Malfoy no pareció notarlo.

-Eso ha sido muy grosero – Le reprendió Hermione.

-¿Y qué más da? – Draco movió los hombros con desinterés como si de pronto Hermione le hubiese hablado del clima.

-Pensé que le estabas coqueteando, esto te quitará todas tus probabilidades de lograr algo con ella -.

-Es solo una muggle, Granger, no tiene importancia – Draco recalcó sinceramente.

A pesar de que el menosprecio no fuese directamente para ella, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir enfado y desconcierto por las palabras del rubio. Era claro que seguía siendo el mismo chico presumido y altanero por su posición de mago y sangre limpia, pero entonces habían cosas que no cuadraban ¿Qué hacía en un pueblo muggle y rodeado de ellos? Las cosas no tenían mucho sentido. Cada vez sentía más interés por obtener respuestas a toda esa situación.

-Si es solo '_una muggle más_' entonces no entiendo qué es lo que haces en un pueblo de muggles, interactuando con muggles y hablando en este preciso instante con una hija de muggles… -

Hermione frunció el ceño de una manera que a Draco le pareció muy graciosa pero el chico no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sólo se limitó a sonreír despectivamente antes de darle otro sorbo a su ya casi vacío vaso de whisky y contestar:

-Una pregunta a la vez Granger. Primero tienes que tomar el vaso de whisky para que te dé las respuestas.

Hermione rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-No entiendo por qué tanto te interesa este estúpido jueguito Malfoy, ¿qué ganas tú si al fin de al cabo me vas a tener que responder algunas cosas a mí?

-Pues gano el placer de verte en ridículo Granger. De seguro que ebria debes ser toda una joyita y, la verdad, no pretendo perderme ese espectáculo en primera fila -.

-Pues tendrás que responderme muchas cosas entonces, Malfoy, pues te diré que no soy de las que se desviste con dos copitas – Hermione le miró desafiante.

-Vaya Granger, no sabía que esa era una opción – Malfoy rio burlonamente mientras arqueaba las cejas con sorpresa – ¿Cuantas debo darte entonces para que lo hagas?

Hermione se puso roja de pronto y poniendo los ojos en blanco le inquirió:

-Tendrías que esperar sentado una eternidad para ver algo así, Malfoy. No es algo que haría ni por dos copas ni por mil, y ciertamente mucho menos ante ti.-

Draco sonrió mordazmente.

-Eso lo veremos, Granger, lo veremos. –

Hermione le retiró la mirada y exhaló fuertemente con fastidio. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la estúpida propuesta de Malfoy y cada vez se convencía de que en vez de salir victoriosa por las respuestas obtenidas iba a terminar enfadada, pero su curiosidad podía más que ella y evitaba lanzar todo al demonio. Su curiosidad y su deseo de escapar de los pensamientos sobre Ron.

Draco, por su parte, se encontraba más animado de lo que había estado en los últimos días. Tenía una contradicción de emociones y sensaciones en ese momento, tantas que no podía definir bien de qué tipo eran. Por un lado se encontraba contento de tener la oportunidad de fastidiar a Granger y de poder despejar su cabeza de todos los problemas con los aurores, por otro lado se sentía aliviado de haberse encontrado con alguien con quién hablar y poder ser el mismo de siempre, sentía que, por más que fuera Granger, le daba una sensación de tranquilidad el poder hablar con alguien con quién pudiera ser él mismo: el mago sangre pura y con aires de superioridad de siempre y no la imagen del patético hombre misterioso que vivía en una vieja y sucia casa en los bordes del pueblo, que siempre andaba con una capa y que raramente conversaba con nadie que no fuera el cantinero del bar, imagen que tenían sobre él la mayoría de habitantes de Stratford. Y aunque quisiera negarlo, se sentía agradecido con la castaña no solo por salvarle el pellejo unas horas atrás, como ella misma le había dicho, sino que también por ser precisamente _**ella**_ la que fuera en su rescate y con la que se encontrara discutiendo divertidamente en esos momentos. Por supuesto también sentía vergüenza y molestia en partes iguales por esos estúpidos pensamientos.

-Bueno Malfoy, ¿Cómo es? -.

La irritada voz de Hermione lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Poniéndose nervioso instintivamente contestó con voz un tanto quebrada.

-¿Como es qué?

-Urgh! Déjate de jueguitos y empecemos de una vez -.

Draco, recomponiéndose nuevamente, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la impaciencia de la castaña, quién por el frío se había apretado aún más la manta contra el cuerpo y lo miraba impaciente y dubitativa.

-¡Jhonson! – Llamó Draco de pronto. El anciano se acercó desde el otro extremo de la barra – Tráenos una botella de whisky escocés y cárgalo a mi cuenta -.

El anciano pronto se acercó con una botella de alcohol y una cubeta de hielos, los cuales dejó frente a un burlón Draco y a una incómoda Hermione antes de desearles que lo disfruten y dirigirse hacia otros clientes sentados en la barra.

-Muy bien Granger, tú dirás, ¿qué es lo que tanto te interesa preguntar? – Preguntó el rubio mientras servía el vaso de Hermione con el licor puro y hasta el tope.

-¡Hey hey! ¿Qué haces? – Hermione alejó bruscamente la botella de su vaso – ¡No pienso tomar todo eso!

-Dijimos un vaso de whisky Granger, ¿ya te estás acobardando tan pronto? – Rió Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

-En ningún momento dijimos que sería un vaso de whisky puro ni que sería todo el vaso, así que anda quitándole la mitad y agrégale unos cubos de hielo -.

Draco estuvo a punto de discutir pero al ver el rostro impasible y casi iracundo de la Granger prefirió obedecer calladamente, no sin antes esbozar una sonrisita de suficiencia, y quitar un poco del líquido y luego agregarle sólo un cubo de hielo.

-Dado que supongo que la primera pregunta será la que más te interesa es justo también que el primer vaso sea el más lleno -.

Hermione solo rodó los ojos pero sin hacer mayor berrinche acercó el vaso de whisky a sus labios, absorbiendo el líquido suavemente.

-De una, Granger! – Draco protestó tomando de improviso el vaso que Hermione había comenzado a beber e, inclinándolo en un ángulo de casi 90° grados, obligó a la chica a tragarse en un segundo todo el licor. La castaña reacciono rápidamente y, como pudo, alejó el vaso de su cara mientras comenzaba a toser sonoramente intentando desatorar el alcohol en su garganta, llamando la atención de los clientes que se encontraban cerca a ellos. Draco reía como nunca sin importarle en lo más mínimo las miradas de reproche de las personas cerca a ellos. Hermione, en cambio, estaba furiosa.

-¡¿Qué carajos tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Me pude atragantar con eso!

-Vamos Granger, nunca he corrido con tanta suerte – Rió el slytherin – Hey!

Hermione se había levantado de improviso y, dándole la espalda olímpicamente, había comenzado a caminar con dirección a la puerta de la taberna intentando pasar entre las personas del bar. Draco se levantó también velozmente siguiéndola a paso acelerado, logrando tomarla por el hombro con fuerza. Pensó que la chica voltearía a pegarle un puñete en el estomago o a abofetearle el rostro, como aquella vez en tercer año, pero, contrario a lo pensado, Hermione volteó con tanta suavidad y una mirada tan triste en los ojos que Draco sintió una extraña punzada en el estomago.

Durante un segundo sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquella taberna, con él tomándola por el hombro con una mirada sorprendida y ella con una mirada de tristeza y algo más que en un primer instante no logró descifrar en sus ojos. Decepción… sí, lo miraba con tristeza y decepción en los ojos. Durante ese breve momento se detestó a sí mismo por seguir siendo un completo idiota con ella, que se había portado tan bien con él, mucho mejor que cualquier persona que hubiese conocido y ciertamente mucho mejor que muchos de sus "amigos" del colegio. Más increíble aún, le sorprendió el hecho de verla tan vulnerable, a ella, quién precisamente le parecía una de las personas más fuertes del colegio. Siempre la había visto valiente ante sus maliciosos comentarios y había sido la única chica que lo había enfrentado alguna vez en la vida, por lo que siempre buscaba exasperarla para ver aunque sea el más mínimo atisbo de debilidad en sus ojos, cosa que casi nunca lograba. Y ahora se encontraba frente a él con una expresión de derrota y de agotamiento, como alguien que lucha durante mucho tiempo contra algo y al final se da cuenta que es imposible vencer. Alguien que estaba a punto de quebrarse. Su cabello aún mojado y el encontrarse aún cubierta por aquella desaliñada manta no hacían más que complementar su adolorida imagen. No era posible que se pusiera así solo por la broma que le hizo hacía un momento ni en general por todas las bromas que le había gastado. No, había algo más. Volvió a recordar como se había alterado cuando le mencionó al pobretón de Weasley cuando aún se encontraban en el tren, por lo que algo dentro de él le hizo suponer que su tristeza era sólo acumulada, algo muy malo he había tenido que pasar para llegar a ese grado de vulnerabilidad. En esos momentos detestaba aún más a ese idiota de Weasley.

-Perdón – Dijo sin pensar siquiera en la palabra que se escapó de su boca, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a los ojos de Hermione.

La castaña lo miró ligeramente sorprendida durante unos segundos, luego de lo cual exhaló suavemente y fijó su mirada también en otro lado de la taberna.

-Eres un idiota – Sentenció ella sin mucha fuerza en la voz.

-Puede ser – Contestó Draco arrugando la nariz. – Aún llueve, Granger, si te vas lo más seguro es que te pierdas y te enfermes.

Hermione se quedó durante un instante mirando el piso mientras pensaba en las opciones que tenía.

-La verdad es que no me debería ir…, al menos no hasta que se me pague mi deuda – Apuntó la chica suavemente. Al ver la expresión interrogante que puso el slytherin en su cara, contestó a la pregunta silenciosa - Yo tomé el vaso de whisky, Malfoy, eso quiere decir que tienes que responder a mi pregunta –.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Hermione se dirigió nuevamente hacia los asientos del mostrador del bar en dónde habían estado sentados.

-¿Qué esperas? – Agregó con exasperación al ver que el chico no se movía.

Sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado y animado en partes iguales, el slytherin siguió a la castaña nuevamente hasta el lugar que habían ocupado sin protestar, pensando que Granger podría parecer muy vulnerable durante un momento pero vaya que podía recomponerse rápidamente de su momento de debilidad.

-Bien – Continuó Draco como si nada hubiese pasado - ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

-Bueno, creo que lo primero es que me debes una extensa explicación sobre qué hacías en el tren y por qué estabas huyendo de los aurores –.

Draco se removió un tanto incomodo en su sitio.

-¿En serio esa es tu primera pregunta?... – Hermione estuvo a punto de replicarle que se había comprometido a jugar y que tenía que cumplir pero Draco, previendo que eso estaba a punto de suceder, se adelantó al sermón moralista sobre cumplir las promesas que de seguro estaba ideando la Granger y prosiguió – Está bien, está bien, voy a responder Granger, no tienes porqué poner esa cara -.

La castaña se relajó nuevamente en su sitio mientras Draco hacía una larga pausa pensando en cómo iba a relatar aquello. No se lo había contado a nadie ni mucho menos había pensado en llegar a comentarlo con alguien, por lo que no sabía ni siquiera por dónde empezar. Tomó su propio vaso y, sirviéndose más whisky, se lo tomó de un porrazo para darse ánimos. No se lo había contado a nadie, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera ánimos de contarlo, en el fondo sabía que desde hacía mucho quería comentarlo y sacarse el gran peso de encima, y para su gran pesar, Granger era precisamente una de esas personas que transmitían tanta confianza como para traicionarse a sí mismo y finalmente sincerarse. "Maldita Granger!" pensó.

-Bueno, no es algo sencillo de contar ni de creer, así que te voy a dar mi versión Granger pero me importa un carajo si me crees o no. Yo solo estoy respondiendo a tu estúpida pregunta. Primero, me preguntas ¿qué hacía en el tren? Pues bueno, tú misma te contestaste: "Huía" de los aurores, creo que no tienes que ser una sabelotodo para darte cuenta de eso - Draco hablaba con cierto rencor contenido en la voz y su rostro cada vez se iba poniendo más frío e impasible, pero Hermione no hizo ningún comentario y prefirió a que el chico continuara – Entonces supongo que tu segunda pregunta será por qué me escondo de ellos. Bueno, si le preguntas a tu querido amigo cabeza rajada él te dará una versión de la historia que no tiene nada que ver con la verdad.

-¿Harry? – Interrumpió Hermione.

-Si, Granger, ¿acaso cabeza rajada no es algo así como el líder de esos ineptos?

-¿Y qué versión me daría Harry? – Preguntó la castaña con sincera curiosidad.

-Tu adorado San Potter te diría que tengas cuidado conmigo, que soy un mortifago peligroso que escapa de los aurores y que si me encuentran mi destino seguro será o Azkaban o el beso de un dementor -.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido – Acotó Hermione – tú fuiste absuelto de los cargos de mortifago luego de la guerra con Voldemort, yo misma testifiqué en tu favor señalando que nos apoyaste y que en último momento te cambiaste de bando. Harry también testificó en tu favor y, hasta donde sabía, tú y tu familia habían sido perdonados...

-Pues te diré que entonces estás muy desactualizada, Granger. Para los aurores en estos momentos soy tan o más mortifago de lo que fui antes de la caída de quien-tu-sabes.

-¿Pero por qué? No pueden existir acusaciones retroactivas, tu caso se cerró cuando…

-No estás entendiendo Granger – La cortó Draco – me acusaron por nuevos cargos. Un ex mortífago les 'confesó' que yo lo sigo siendo hasta ahora y… me culpó de la desaparición de una funcionaria del ministerio hace dos años… -

Draco parecía incomodo mientras miraba fijamente su vaso de whisky. El ambiente de pronto se puso tenso y Hermione no pudo evitar apretar un poco más los dientes con nerviosismo.

-Y… ¿eso es cierto? – Preguntó levemente asustada.

-Por supuesto que no Granger, ¿qué parte de "es la historia que te contaría San Potter" no entendiste? – Arremetió el slytherin sobresaltado.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces nada, Granger, me tendieron una trampa ¡una maldita trampa! ¡Ese desgraciado de Thorfinn Rowle! – Draco pronunció el nombre del mortifago como si escupiera fuego – Cuando fue capturado no pudo soportar la idea de que mi familia y yo nos viéramos librados del encierro e inventó esa historia falsa de que yo continuaba siendo un mortifago y de que había matado a esa mujer… ¡Nada de eso era cierto! Yo estaba tranquilo junto a mi familia, recién nos acabábamos de mudar a Francia para rehacer nuestras vidas cuando nos llegó una comunicación de lo más alarmante por parte de Argus Greengrass, nos avisaba que había oído que los aurores irían por mí esa misma tarde pues tenían "pruebas y testimonios irrefutables" que señalaba mi participación en la muerte de una mujer mestiza que pertenecía al ministerio. En ese preciso instante huí de casa y, desde ese momento, me he encontrado huyendo -.

-No entiendo – Hermione lo miraba con tristeza y preocupación en los ojos - ¿Por qué no los enfrentaste? Huir es para los aurores como un indicador de que estás aceptando tu culpabilidad. Además, hay pruebas para determinar que tú no fuiste quien la mató, pudieron examinar el cuerpo y…

-No es posible, Granger, el cuerpo de esa mujer nunca apareció, de manera que solo tienen como prueba la palabra de Rowle y esos otros mortifagos que nos quieren ver hundidos a mí y a mi familia. Debes haber escuchado el caso, la mujer creo que se llamaba Lucía...

-¡Lucía! ¡Es Lucía White! No sabía que tenían un posible culpable… Pero, de todas formas Malfoy, no entiendo por qué huiste, eso solo empeora las cosas. Si te hubiesen atrapado…

-Si me hubiesen atrapado estaría ahorita encerrado en Azkaban siendo la presa de todos los mortifagos que se encuentran allí. Aquella tarde que los aurores fueron a mi casa no iban con intención de investigar, Granger, vives aún en un mundo de fantasías. Ellos solo sabían lo siguiente: No hay cuerpo, un grupo de mortifagos me señala como el culpable y he sido un antiguo mortifago cuyo padre estuvo una temporada en Azkaban… No iban precisamente para tomar el té y hacerme preguntitas, Granger. Si me agarraban, me inculpaban sin mayor prueba.

-¡Pero eso no es posible! – Se quejó Hermione alarmada – ¡Existe el Veritaserum! ¡Si se lo dan a Rowle podrán darse cuenta que todo lo inventó y que eres inocente!

-¿En verdad crees que con todos mis antecedentes se van a molestar en dudar en la palabras de otro mortifago? Ni por un segundo se les debe haber pasado por la cabeza intentar comprobar su historia. Es lo que es, Granger, son las consecuencias de haber seguido a quien-tú-sabes aunque sea durante un tiempo, y en mi familia seguimos pagando caro por ello… -

Si bien toda la expresión de Draco se había endurecido, tanto que ya parecía una figura de mármol y no un hombre de carne y hueso, Hermione pudo vislumbrar en sus ojos un atisbo de furia contenida, tristeza y miedo… y sintió lastima por su enemigo de infancia. De pronto sentía algo parecido a ternura por Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y desde hace cuánto vienes huyendo? – Preguntó con voz suave. Draco solo sonrió de lado y le dio otro sorbo a su whisky. Hermione pensó que para esos momentos Malfoy debería estar aunque sea un poquito ebrio de tantos sorbos que le había dado.

-Esa es otra pregunta, Granger, tendrás que tomar para que te conteste – Contestó burlón, quitando inmediatamente el semblante sombrío que se había esbozado en su rostro cuando recordó su pasado.

A regañadientes, Hermione se sirvió otro vaso de whisky y apresuró a tomarlo. Estaba de lo más intrigada y no pensaba detenerse en sus cuestionamientos por un simple vaso de whisky.

-Sabe horrible… – Agregó cuando terminó de tomar el vaso, poniendo una cara graciosa mientras tragaba el amargo líquido – Ya está, Malfoy, ¿desde cuándo vienes huyendo?

-Ya son casi dos años desde que se aparecieron en mi casa. Desde ese día no he vuelto a tener casi ningún contacto con mis padres, salvo algunas pocas cartas que nos podemos enviar de cuando en cuando mediante la ayuda de los pocos amigos de la familia que nos quedan, como los Greengrass. Por suerte la represalia fue solo contra mí y no contra mi padre ni mi madre…

-¿Y desde cuando vives aquí? ¿Como llegaste a este lugar?

-¡Vaya! Cuanto interés por mi vida, Granger, pero…– Draco le contestó levantando las cejas y mirando el vaso de whisky vació de la castaña con sorna – ya sabes qué tienes que hacer primero… -.

-Argh… – Se quejó Hermione resignada, tomando nuevamente otro vaso de whisky – ¿Ya?

-De repente sea muy pronto para afirmarlo, Granger, pero al parecer vas a terminar peor de lo que creí… – Rio el slytherin haciendo a la castaña sonrojarse hasta la médula. Pero no importaba: su curiosidad nata estaba al borde y no pretendía parar en ese momento. Ni siquiera por el hecho de que a través de la ventana podía vislumbrar cómo afuera ya había dejado de llover. Ya estaba demasiado involucrada en esa historia como para dejar el juego a medias.

-¿Y bueno? – Apresuró la chica ante una burlona mirada del rubio que se encontraba frente a ella.

* * *

_Wow! Acabo este capi, de los mas largos que he escrito :P, ¿Qué les pareció? Tenía muchas ganas de ponerle a este capi "Confesiones parte 1" pues en los siguientes caps se vienen unas verdaderas señoras confesiones! Pero he decidido mantenerlo con el nombre que quedó pues sino tendría bastantes capis con el mismo nombre asi que bueno, ya los próximos se llamarán diferente :P ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia de Draco? Menudo rollo en el que se ha metido, eh?_

_Los próximos capis también ya tendrán a éstos dos más ebrios y por tanto más diversión… y acción ;), de aca a unos capis más la cosa se volverá ardiente (jajaja). Espero sus comentarios sobre este capi y no me queda más que agradecerles por los anímos que me han dado con este fic, en serio muchisisisimas gracias! No tienen idea de como puede contentar a una persona que le gusta escribir el hecho de que a otros les agrade su trabajo =) muchas muchas gracias nuevamente!_

_Nos leemos! Besosss_


	6. Invadiendo la privacidad

Holaaaa, ¿Qué tal? Vaya, tengo un millón de cosas para comentarles en este capi pero la verdad es que estoy desfalleciendo ya de sueño pues son las 12:55 am en mi país y la verdad ya estoy casi en estado inconsciente XD.

Solo quería recordarles nuevamente que éste fic se situa unos 4 años aproximadamente después de la batalla de Hogwarts y tanto Draco como Hermione tienen 21 años (aunque Hermione es ligeramente mayor que Draco, los eventos se situan en julio por lo que técnicamente aun tienen la misma edad xD) y es anterior al terrible epilogo mata-shippers de Jk u.u Bueno, con estas cositas ya comentadas (y un millón mas en mi cabeza pero que ya comentare en el próximo capi porque ahorita literalmente me desmayo del sueño xD) los dejo con éste capitulo del fic, que espero les arranque una que otra sonrisa, como yo lo hice al escribirlo ;) Ya saben, si es de su agrado no habría nada que me haga mas feliz que un review! ^^ Besines y nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

**En un Tren**

_-De repente sea muy pronto para afirmarlo, Granger, pero al parecer vas a terminar peor de lo que creí… – Rio el slytherin haciendo a la castaña sonrojarse hasta la médula. Pero no importaba: su curiosidad nata estaba al borde y no pretendía parar en ese momento. Ni siquiera por el hecho de que a través de la ventana podía vislumbrar cómo afuera ya había dejado de llover. Ya estaba demasiado involucrada en esa historia como para dejar el juego a medias._

_-¿Y bueno? – Apresuró la chica ante una burlona mirada del rubio que se encontraba frente a ella._

**Capítulo VI: Invadiendo la privacidad**

Draco a duras penas podía controlar la risa que sentía en ese momento. Probablemente era el efecto del alcohol en ambos, pero sentía que sus incontrolables ganas de fastidiarla y el extraño apetito cotillero de Granger se tenían que deber a la misma causa: Alcohol.

-No comas ansias, Granger – Apuntó Draco aún burlón - ¿Qué harían si te vieran cara rajada Potter y la comadr… ?

-Eso no importa – Le cortó ella bruscamente con una casi imperceptible amargura en la voz y desviando la mirada – Ya tomé, Malfoy. Ahora te toca responder desde cuando vives aquí y como llegaste a éste lugar…

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Granger, a mi también me toca hacer preguntas…, tú ya vas dos… -.

-Bueno, será después Malfoy, ahora responde! -.

-Vaya Granger… ¿quién diría que el alcohol te volvería más autoritaria de lo habitual? – Comentó el rubio sonriendo sarcásticamente – Me pregunto si su efecto actuará en ti acentuando todas tus características insoportables… ¿también te volverá más sabelotodo de lo normal?... -.

El ex slytherin iba a continuar burlándose pero quizás fuese algo en la mirada de Hermione o quizás fuese el hecho de que sentía que la castaña estaba a punto de levantarse para largarse de ese lugar, que decidió dejarse de mofas y serenarse momentáneamente. Al fin de al cabo, tenía más rato luego para seguir molestando a la gryffindor. Suspiró con resignación y prosiguió con su relato.

-Luego de huir estuve en diversos lugares… en realidad, han sido tantos que ya ni recuerdo bien en cuantos estuve. El tiempo corría y yo ni lo notaba, sólo viajaba y viajaba sin parar…. -. La mirada del rubio nuevamente se había endurecido. "Huyendo como la más cobarde de las ratas", fue la idea que se le pasó por su cabeza pero no pensaba decirle eso a la Granger, no permitiría que alguien, además de él, pensara así de su accionar… aunque probablemente para ese momento era más que seguro que la castaña lo estuviera pensando. Sonrió amargamente y dejó sus cavilaciones para seguir contando su travesía – Luego de eso, comencé a estabilizarme en distintos sitios y me quedaba ya más de una temporada pero, claro, nada podía ser permanente…, hasta que uno de nuestros amigos les sugirió a mis padres que me viniera a Stratford. Éste hombre tenía una casa antigua y algo abandonada acá en Stratford y les comentó a mis padres que era un pueblo repleto de muggles y no muchos magos vivían acá: el lugar perfecto para que un inculpado por ser mortifago se esconda pues nadie en sus cincos sentidos pensaría que un mortifago conviviría tan alegremente con tantos muggles alrededor. Así que eso fue hace casi 10 meses, el tiempo que vengo viviendo aquí… -

Draco desvió su mirada hacia algún otro punto del bar pero sin bajar ni un milímetro la cabeza. Su aristocrática nariz se encontraba tan levantada como de costumbre, pero Hermione no pudo dejar de pasar desapercibido el hecho de que por más que Draco quisiera seguir aparentando serenidad y soberbia, él mismo se sentía apabullado por el hecho de que él, el orgulloso y elitista Draco Malfoy, tuviera que reconocer que su escondite había sido precisamente el lugar más lleno de muggles de toda la región, los cuales, de una manera u otra, le estaban salvando el pellejo desde hacía 10 meses. Paradojas de la vida.

-Vaya… - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Hermione – En verdad lo siento mucho…, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer…

-Ahórrate tus lamentos falsos y ofertas baratas de ayuda, Granger, en el fondo sé que has gozado con el relato de principio a fin… - Draco atacó mordazmente, dejando a una muy ofendida Hermione.

-No sé que querrás decir, Malfoy, pero yo no soy ninguna hipócrita – Arremetió ella también – Y si te digo que te ofrezco mi ayuda, ésta es sincera. Tómala o déjala, pero no me culpes a mí de tus frustraciones personales. Pensé que eras más inteligente y que sabías tomar una buena oportunidad cuando se te presentaba…

-Pues pensaste mal, Granger – Le cortó él.

Ambos muchachos quedaron repentinamente en silencio durante unos momentos, silencio sólo interrumpido por algunos comentarios hechos por el Sr. Jhonson sobre si estaban disfrutando la velada, a lo que Draco respondía con un silencio sepulcral y Hermione solo con una sonrisa forzada. Después de un rato más fue Draco quien interrumpió el silencio.

-Uhm… gr…gracias… - Dijo de pronto en una voz tan baja que a Hermione le costó unos segundos el entender qué era lo que el chico había dicho. Giró su cabeza para verlo a la cara creyendo que de pronto se había vuelto loco… algo muy grave tenía que pasar en su cabeza para tener esos cambios de humor tan bruscos. – Gracias por tu ayuda pero no la necesito – Inquirió mirándola fríamente – Y… - agregó bajando la cabeza –…gracias por creer en mi historia… -.

Hermione volvió a fijar su mirada en su vaso de whisky. Suspiró levemente.

-Si, bueno… tampoco gano mucho desconfiando de ti – Contestó luego de su pequeño debate interno.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante unos momentos más. Hermione miraba a todas partes del bar ansiosa, como buscando algo, mientras Draco se quedó suspendido durante unos momentos mirándola a ella discretamente. Decidió de pronto que era hora de cortar con el silencio y ponerle un poco más de diversión a la noche.

-Creo que ahora es mi turno de hacer preguntas… - Señaló el rubio de improviso mientras miraba a Hermione jactancioso, como retándola. La castaña solo rodó los ojos.

-No, creo que es hora que me vaya a casa – Hermione contestó con voz aburrida mientras apuntaba a los ventanales de atrás que demostraban que la lluvia ya había cesado.

-Vamos Granger, una promesa es una promesa, y ya habíamos acordado que tú también me contestarías algunas preguntas – Señaló él sonriendo de lado con un toque de maldad en la mirada.

Hermione arrugó las cejas con fastidio mientras pensaba como librarse del estúpido acuerdo.

-No sé qué me podrías preguntar que te interese, Malfoy -

-Bueno, ese es mi asunto – Señaló él un poco más relajado. – Además… - Agregó – No creo que en verdad tengas mucho apuro de volver a tu casa, tomando en cuenta que cuando te encontré en el tren ibas dormida sin un destino aparente… ¿o acaso tienes alguien que te espere al llegar? -.

La mirada de autosuficiencia de Draco comenzaba a molestarle a niveles inimaginables… pero, tenía que admitir que el rubio tenía un buen punto.

-¡Argh! ¡Está bien!... pero después de dos preguntas me largo de acá – Protestó ella – Y tú serás quien me guíe para no perderme camino al bosque.

El slytherin solo sonrió para sus adentros mientras comenzaba a maquinar cuál sería la pregunta que le haría. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle qué había pasado con el imbécil de Weasley pero, dado el hecho que sentía que Granger aún no llegaba a la fase de '_borracha feliz_' ni mucho menos a '_borracha-cuenta-vida'_, decidió que lo más prudente era dejar la pregunta para cuando la gryffindor hubiese tomado un poco más de whisky.

-Muy bien Granger… ¿Eres virgen?... -.

Hermione, quién se encontraba sirviendo el vaso de whisky que tomaría Draco, se desconcentró tanto por la pregunta hecha que rebalsó el vaso de whisky derramando gran parte del liquido en la mesa.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó ella roja de pies a cabeza.

-Que si eres virgen… - Repitió un muy sonriente Draco disfrutando con la incomodidad de la mujer frente a él.

-¡No me puedes preguntar eso! – Se quejó Hermione pudorosa.

-Claro que puedo, que recuerde no limitamos nuestro campo de temas… - Sonrió aún más ampliamente el rubio.

Hermione lo miró indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle aquello? Definitivamente Malfoy estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella le iba a andar contando aspectos de su vida privada.

-No pienso contestarte eso, Malfoy!

-Vamos Granger, yo te he respondido todo lo que has querido… ahora te toca responder a ti -.

Hermione rodó los ojos pensando en las opciones que tenía. Exhaló odiando al slytherin por preguntarle eso. Al parecer no tenía otra opción… no podía ser tan descara de preguntarle abiertamente tantas cosas y no poder responder una simple pregunta, ¿no?... se odió por haberse metido en esa situación.

-N… - Empezó ella incomoda y sonrojada mirando hacia todas partes y moviendo la pierna con nerviosismo -. N… No – Dijo simplemente y en voz extremadamente baja mientras miraba a todas partes menos a la cara de Draco.

El rubio, por su parte, estaba a punto de emitir una fuerte carcajada pero decidió quedársela para él. No solo le daba risa el hecho que sangre-sucia Granger le haya confesado algo tan personal, sino que le daba aún más risa la actitud tan puritana que demostraba Hermione frente al sexo… como si encontraran hablando de ejecutar la maldición más imperdonable jamás realizada. Definitivamente ya sabía como torturar a la chica frente a él.

-Vaya Granger, me has sorprendido… pensé que eras de las santurronas que se guardaban sacramente hasta el matrimonio, y dime ¿a qué edad y con quién? -.

-Ya respondí tu pregunta, Malfoy – Respondió ella furibunda aunque aún sonrojada – Ahora, tienes que tomar por eso -.

Hermione le acercó a Draco no sólo su vaso de whisky servido hasta el tope del alcohol sino que también le acercó su propio vaso repleto con el líquido color caramelo.

-¿Por qué tengo que tomar dos? – Draco frunció el ceño.

-Porque en nivel etílico, un vaso de whisky no te afecta igual como me afecta a mí, así que cada vaso mío equivaldrá a dos vasos para ti – Sentenció Hermione aún molesta por la pregunta de hace un rato.

Draco solo movió los hombros con indiferencia y de un porrazo bebió ambos vasos de whisky sin mayor esfuerzo. Hermione solo rodó los ojos.

-Ya, me toca nuevamente a mí – Señaló la castaña.

-¿Por qué a ti? Antes de mi pregunta tú hiciste dos…

-Porque así lo digo y punto – Contestó Hermione ideando una manera de vengarse por lo sucedido. Draco solo sonrió suavemente notando que el trago había comenzado a hacer efecto en la gryffindor, lo cuál se expresaba no solo en la confianza que de pronto había adquirido sino que también en el leve tono rojizo de su piel, por lo que le concedió la oportunidad a la Granger, quién sorbió un vaso de whisky para poder hacer la pregunta e inquirió:

-¿Eres virgen Malfoy? –

Hermione lo miró triunfante, como si la pregunta fuese a significar un grave ataque a la privacidad de él como lo fue para ella. El slytherin solo rio y levantando una sarcástica ceja contestó:

-¿De verdad vas a desperdiciar tu pregunta así, Granger? -.

Si…, ingenua para pensar que el sexo sería un tema tabú para una persona como Draco Malfoy. Reprendiéndose por la inocencia al preguntar aquello, Hermione volvió a replantear su pregunta:

-¿Quién fue la primera mujer con la que te acostaste? – Lo miró con algo parecido a reto en los ojos. Pensó que para un hombre debía ser una cuestión de honor no revelar el nombre de las mujeres con las que comparte la cama…

-Pansy Parkinson – Señaló simplemente como si Hermione le hubiese preguntado la hora.

…Debió suponer que Draco no era del tipo caballeroso…

-Ahora si, me toca nuevamente a mi – Sentenció el rubio.

La castaña dudó por un momento mientras decidía si era prudente o no seguir con el tonto jueguito. Observó a Malfoy frente a ella mirándola burlón mientras tomaba los dos vasos de whisky correspondientes y con una mirada que expresaba reto en los ojos, como si supiera exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando y se burlara por ello. Así que decidió no darle el gusto de mostrarse temerosa ante una simple pregunta, después de todo era una gryffindor y, además, ya le había hecho la pregunta más invasiva a su privacidad… ¿qué otra cosa peor podría preguntarle?...

-Muy bien Granger, ¿a qué edad fue tu primera vez?

…y… de nuevo error….

-¡¿Puedes dejar de preguntarme ese tipo de cosas?! – Exclamó mientras se aferraba a la manta que se encontraba encima de su cuerpo como un reflejo instintivo.

-No…., ya te dije, Granger, no hemos limitado nuestro campo de… -.

-¿Y que tal si lo limitamos ahora? – Inquirió ella aún molesta y sonrosada, los ojos vidriosos brillándole por la mezcla de vergüenza y alcohol.

-Lo debiste prever al comienzo, Granger… ¿tan sabelotodo y no pudiste sospechar que esto se vendría? -.

Draco seguía mirándola burlón mientras Hermione mordía su labio inferior ansiosa y dubitativa, pensando qué era lo que debía hacer y como podía zafarse de su tonta promesa. De pronto, sin previo aviso ni explicación la castaña sirvió un vaso a tope de whisky.

-Ya tomé los dos vasos, Granger – Señaló Draco mirándola extrañado.

Ante su sorpresa, la ex gryffindor tomó el vaso y se lo tomó de un porrazo ella misma. Draco abrió ligeramente la boca asombrado.

-No era para ti Malfoy…, no estoy lo suficientemente desenvuelta como para contestarte esa pregunta y no querer matarme después. –

El slytherin sonrió entendiendo el propósito de la muchacha frente a él y, esperando a que ella terminara de asimilar el amargo sabor del líquido, también se sirvió un vaso más.

-Te concedo que la pregunta amerita un vaso más de mi parte… - Señaló el rubio sonriendo de costado.

-Amerita mil más, Malfoy, pero emborracharte solo va a hacer que preguntes más estupideces… -.

Hermione bufó molesta mientras escudriñaba el sonriente rostro del rubio frente a ella. Debían ser efectos del alcohol porque de pronto notaba que así, levemente sonrojado por el alcohol y no tan pálido como de costumbre, sus ojos grises se remarcaban de una manera que no había visto antes. Tenía que admitir que, sin sus estúpidos amigos alrededor y sin sus idiotas y arrogantes comentarios de siempre, era un chico considerablemente atractivo…

"Que demonios estás pensando, Hermione?", se reprendió mentalmente cuando reaccionó, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y poniendo cara de repulsión.

-¿Y bien, Granger? Ya tomé como tres vasos por esa pregunta. Con la cantidad de alcohol que yo he ingerido tú ya deberías estar desmayada en el piso. –

La muchacha cerró los ojos rápidamente y resopló antes de contestar al rubio:

-Sabes que mis siguientes preguntas van a ser terribles, ¿no? – Preguntó ella mirándolo desafiantemente.

-Será…, ahora sólo debes contestar: ¿a qué edad fue tu primera vez? –

Hermione volvió a resoplar fuertemente mientras miraba de costado…

-Yo… a… a los 18… - Sentenció Hermione tomando coraje en el último momento y enfrentando al rubio a la cara. Draco sólo alzó una ceja con sorpresa para luego sonreír con sorna y arrogancia.

-Vaya… chica mala!…, así que gozando de la vida desde hace ya unos cuantos años…, debo decir Granger que me has logrado sorprender, y eso es mucho viniendo de mí -. Se burló el slytherin aún sin borrar la sarcástica sonrisa de su rostro.

-Si, bueno, mi intención no era sorprenderte precisamente a ti -. Hermione atajó mientras, totalmente avergonzada, miraba de costado al Sr. Jhonson que los miraba de rato en rato con una sonrisa en la cara.

Mientras se distraía mirando a las pocas personas que ya quedaban en el bar y pensaba en qué hora ya sería, sintió de pronto a Malfoy levantarse de su sitio y lo observó caminar elegante, aunque quizás un poco patituerto por el trago, hacia un extremo del salón sin mediar palabra alguna. Cuando se disponía a levantarse para ir tras él y exigirle una explicación, vio que su destino final era una puerta con la figura de un caballero con sombrero inglés dibujada: los baños de hombres. Se agradeció el no haber preguntado pues la respuesta, de haberla, hubiese sido un tanto incomoda, así que volviendo a acomodarse en su silla, sonrió al Sr. Jhonson que se le acercaba con una botella de whisky nueva entre las manos.

-Cortesía de la casa – Apuntó el viejo mientras dejaba la botella frente a Hermione. La castaña parpadeó con sorpresa fijando la mirada en la nueva botella de whisky que se situaba exactamente al lado de la otra botella ya casi vacía que venían tomando.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Jhonson, pero no creo que sea necesaria… - Agradeció intentando sonar cortés.

-Pues a mi me parece que ya se está acabando ésta botella y nuestro bar no cierra hasta dentro de cinco horas… -. Hermione estaba a punto de replicarle algo al Sr. Jhonson pero el anciano continuó – Es un gusto que el muchacho tenga compañía, siempre lo vemos tan solitario…

-¿Nunca socializa con nadie? – Preguntó Hermione interesándose de pronto en lo que el Sr. Jhonson comentaba.

-Bueno, nunca lo he visto hablar tanto con nadie más que conmigo en alguna ocasión o uno que otro breve coqueteo con alguna de las camareras. Siempre se sienta solo, bebe solo y luego se marcha…, así que prácticamente es la primera vez que lo veo tan charlador y tan animado. – Señaló el viejo sonriendo levemente – Es un buen muchacho a pesar de las apariencias… y está tan solo…, es un gusto saber que existen personas en su vida con las que se siente más en confianza, como usted. –

El anciano la miró sonriente antes de guiñarle misteriosamente un ojo y marcharse a lavar algunas copas que tenía acumuladas en el servicio. Hermione se quedó mirando al viejo mientras se marchaba entre asombrada y acongojada. No quería imaginarse lo que de seguro habría estado viviendo Draco todo ese tiempo en soledad pero no podía tampoco imaginarse qué era lo que había visto el Sr. Jhonson para decir con la total seguridad del mundo que Draco se sentía "en confianza" con ella. Se mordió el labio inferior preguntándose que significaba todo aquello y dándose cuenta que ya habían pasado horas desde que se encontrase con el rubio en el tren y tenía que admitir que sentía como si hubiese pasado mucho más tiempo con él. Era cierto que había perdido la noción del tiempo hace mucho rato ya así que no podía aseverar con certeza cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos, pero tenía que admitir que ella también se sentía, de alguna manera, en "confianza" con él. Llámese el alcohol o lo que sea, pero en esos momentos que se había distraído completamente del problema con Ron y que había podido conocer un poco más a su ex enemigo de infancia, sentía cierta complicidad con él que no sentía hace mucho tiempo con nadie que no fuesen Ron o Harry. ¿Acaso pensaría Malfoy lo mismo?

-¿Pensando en qué pregunta hacerme que signifique un verdadero reto para mí? –.

Escuchó la voz de Draco tras de ella y volteó a observarlo un tanto abstraída en sus pensamientos aún. Lo vio mirarla con el ceño levemente fruncido, como cuestionándose qué estaría pensando la castaña en esos momentos. Hermione solo suspiró como concediendo que podían quedarse un rato más haciéndose compañía mutuamente. Al fin de al cabo, había caído en cuenta que Draco Malfoy en esos momentos se encontraba tan solo como ella misma se encontraba desde hacía unos meses. Dos antiguos enemigos de infancia que por distintas cuestiones de la vida se encontraban atravesando situaciones tensas, sin embargo, éstas eran dejadas de lado ante un hecho tan irreverente como encontrarse jugando un juego tan trivial que involucraba ciertas dosis de alcohol. Sonrió para sus adentros notando que en esos momentos su situación era muy similar a la del ex slytherin: Ambos huían y ambos se escondían. Las paradojas de la vida.

-Parece que Jhonson está generoso últimamente – Señaló Draco mirando la nueva botella de whisky.

-Si, bueno, necesitábamos una para la siguiente ronda – Apuntó de pronto Hermione mirando sonriente a Draco y comprendiendo que el hecho de no haber abandonado el juego antes era que ambos necesitaban esa compañía y ese estúpido jueguito para huir momentáneamente de las circunstancias de sus vidas, quisieran reconocerlo o no… – Es mi turno de preguntar, y esta vez no será una pregunta desperdiciada…

Hermione lo miró desafiante mientras Draco sonreía con suficiencia.

-Eso quiero verlo – Dijo él siguiéndole el juego mientras se servía un vaso de whisky y se lo tomaba prontamente - ¿y bien? ¿Qué más quieres saber?


	7. Sentimientos escondidos

Hola a todos! ^^, sí, soy yo, no he muerto ni andaba de parranda, estoy aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capi de este mi último dramione. Antes que nada me quiero disculpar con todos ustedes por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero vale, tengo una buena excusa: Por fín acabé la carrera! (YEYYYYY!) así que como se imaginarán, anduve ocupada en acabar bien, la graduación, cambio de trabajo, decidir tema de tesis y un laaaaargo etcétera, así que durante un tiempo deje en suspenso aquellas cositas simples de la vida pero que me dan una felicidad incuantificable, como ésta ;). Así que el día de hoy retomé algunas cosas, entre ellas la continuación de éste ff.

Así que aquí va la continuación que, como a estoy un poco más desocupada, seguiré actualizando cada corto tiempo. Debo decir además que al fic solo le quedan unos 3 capitulos más nada más, asi que espero vengan disfrutando de su lectura tanto como yo de su escritura ;). Ya saben que cualquier comentario un review nunca cae mal xD.

Solo para terminar esta breve introducción, les recuerdo lo siguiente: Las comillas ("…") hacen referencia a que el personaje se encuentra pensando ;). (Solo por si no entienden algunas cosas que van a aparecer mucho en comillas durante este capi). Ya ya, ahora sí los dejo con un nuevo capi, no sin antes agradecer a todos por sus lindos comentarios al respecto, los que definitivamente me alegran el día ^^, así que gracias gracias! Besos y nos leemos!

* * *

**En un Tren**

_Hermione lo miró desafiante mientras Draco sonreía con suficiencia._

_-Eso quiero verlo – Dijo él siguiéndole el juego mientras se servía un vaso de whisky y se lo tomaba prontamente - ¿y bien? ¿qué más quieres saber?_

**Capitulo VII: Sentimientos escondidos**

La noche había avanzado rápidamente en aquel viejo bar perdido entre las casas más antiguas de Stratford, tanto que para esas horas solamente quedaban unos que otros fieles clientes pegados prácticamente a sus botellas de licor mientras que otros reposaban la cabeza semi desfallecientes sobre las rusticas mesas de madera. El sol se encontraba solo a un par de horas de aparecer y el ruido de aquel bar había disminuido considerablemente desde hacía unas horas… salvo, por supuesto, por dos ebrios jóvenes que se encontraban en el mostrador del bar tan alegres como si la noche recién hubiese empezado. Quienes los conocieran y los vieran en esa situación dirían, muy sorprendidos, por cierto, que la vista probablemente les engañaba… porque era imposible que un muy ebrio Draco Malfoy y una más que borracha Hermione Granger se encontraran justos riendo estruendosamente mientras se aferraban a unos grandes vasos de whisky, detrás de los cuales se caían dos botellas enteramente vacías y otra botella por la mitad. Pero no señores, no se trataba de ilusión alguna, era la pura realidad.

-… y de pronto la chica esa dijo "ese tatuaje en el brazo es muy interesante… ¿eres de alguno de esos grupos de motociclistas o qué onda?" – Draco rio histriónicamente mientras imitaba de forma muy exagerada una voz femenina, moviendo las pestañas rápidamente y sacando pecho, mientras Hermione, toda sonrojada, despeinada y con los ojos brillosos, reía con el mismo entusiasmo, abriendo la boca de una manera muy cómica – Tenía que ser una muggle…

-Oye oye deja a los muggles en paz, que la pobre chica en su vida se habría imaginado encontrarse con una marca tan 'varonil' como la tuya… la muy tontita – Sonrió la castaña mientras seguía sirviéndose más whisky en su ya casi vacío vaso y miraba de manera no muy disimulada la marca de la serpiente y la calavera aun levemente visible en el antebrazo del rubio frente a ella.

-¡Tontita mis pelotas! Esa chica sabía muy bien lo que hacía, lo que bien demostró cuando fuimos a….

-Eh eh eh – Le cortó Hermione tapándole la boca con la mano y sin dejar de reír - Tus historias de cama déjatelas para ti mismo.

-Sí, suficiente con las que ya has contado… - Se mofó Draco, mientras Hermione se ponía más roja si aún cabía.

-¿Quieres callarte? Prometiste olvidarte de todo lo dicho! Estúpido juego…

-Y por supuesto que quedará olvidado, pero mientras siga el juego te seguiré torturando – Draco señaló mientras le guiñaba un ojo, a lo que la castaña respondió rodando los ojos con hastío y dándole un nuevo sorbo a su vaso de whisky antes de reír tontamente otra vez.

Efectivamente habían pasado un par de horas desde que se encontraban en aquel bar y durante el transcurso del tiempo y del juego de preguntas Hermione y Draco se habían preguntado y confesado los hechos más inconfesables y secretos que escondían en sus memorias… los que iban aumentando en intensidad mientras más y más se sumergían en el alcohol. Así fue como Hermione se enteró, por ejemplo, que la primera vez de Draco había sido a los 15 años; que había tenido una aventura pasajera con Rita Skeeter para salvarse que delatara donde se encontraba escondido; que de adolescente tenía constantes sueños húmedos con Fleur Delacour; y que le temía a las larvas blancas. Por su lado, Draco había averiguado entre otras cosas –al comienzo a la fuerza, al final por puro y duro efecto del alcohol- que Hermione solo había estado con un hombre en su vida; que había pasado a segunda base con Viktor Krum (lo cual hizo que durante los siguientes 50 minutos el rubio hiciera mofas sobre el asunto); que de niña se sentía atraída por Harry Potter; y que una vez había sacado una "C" en un hechizo en transformaciones (lo cual admitió aún más compungida de lo que había admitido su ausencia de virginidad). Tantas confesiones se habían hecho y tan ebrios y divertidos estaban que habían perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, pues muchas veces los otros clientes de la taberna tenían que recordarles que bajaran la voz y dejaran de reírse tan escandalosamente.

Definitivamente no solo habían perdido noción de la hora… sino también de sí mismos y de todos sus antiguos conflictos escolares mientras más sorbos le daban a sus respectivos vasos. Draco se estaba divirtiendo como hacía muchos años no se había divertido, y se sentía más relajado que de costumbre, tanto que muchas veces los aldeanos que se encontraban en el bar volteaban dos veces a comprobar si de verdad el rubio muchachito que se reía escandalosamente junto a la guapa chiquilla de su costado era el mismo solitario y malhumorado joven que paseaba por las calles de Stratford con una capa negra a cuestas y un aire taciturno. Por su parte, Hermione también se encontraba pasando un genial momento, sintiéndose mucho más desinhibida y resuelta que de costumbre. Lo que más alegraba ese momento era el hecho que había podido olvidar, aunque sea momentáneamente, el recuerdo de su ex novio pelirrojo y a la rubia que había visto colgada de su brazo. Solo tenía que tomarse otro de esos vasitos 'milagrosos' y sus sentidos entumecidos le hacían volar lejos de sus tristes recuerdos… ¿a quién le importaba como se sentiría mañana si esa noche la estaba pasando tan genial?

-¿Y entonces? – Preguntó de pronto Draco mirándola osadamente.

-¿Y entonces "qué"? – Repreguntó Hermione dando otro sorbito a su vaso sin dejar de mirar al rubio frente a ella con una mirada de advertencia.

-No me has terminado de contar sobre aquel pequeño incidente con Dean Thomas…

-Ya te dije que nunca pasó nada con Dean, le aclaré que no podía salir con él porque ya me encontraba saliendo con Ron… además, nunca ha sido mi tipo…

-Que tal descarado el tuyo – Le atajó el rubio riendo fuertemente – ¡si sólo hace un momento me dijiste que te parecía el que mejor cuerpo tenía de nuestro curso!

-El que tenga el mejor cuerpo no significa que me gustara… además… él había salido con Ginny antes, hubiese sido extraño que…

-Por favor Granger! – La cortó de improviso mirándola de forma burlona – No salgas con esa excusa, además, hacía rato que Potter ya se había comido a la Weasley y…

-¡Malfoy! – Hermione se escandalizó abriendo la boca en sorpresa tan exageradamente como si de pronto el ex slytherin hubiese dicho la herejía más grande del planeta. Borracha y todo pero habían temas a los que la castaña no se podía acostumbrar… Draco solo atinó a mirarla con una ceja alzada en señal de cinismo.

-Granger, ya no se te ve bien escandalizándote por una simple frase como si fueras una santurrona, además, tú y yo sabemos que hace rato que eso no es cier…

-¡Basta con ese tema! – Hermione sintió de pronto como todo el calor se le subía al rostro, pese a encontrarse ya bastante acalorada por todo lo que había venido tomando en las últimas horas. Sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas. "_Mañana me voy a arrepentir de todo esto…_" pensó mientas apoyaba la frente en una de sus manos. A pesar de que ya se había quedado callado, la frasecita de Malfoy seguía retumbando en sus oídos como si de un eco se tratara, situación que Hermione pensó se debía definitivamente al alcohol. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su martilleada cabeza y decidió seguir momentáneamente el juego de Malfoy y darle a probar de su propia medicina, aunque ya había comprobado previamente que Malfoy no era un chico que se avergonzara con facilidad… pero tenía que intentar exasperarlo aunque sea un poquito, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, se lo debía a su magullado orgullo después de todas las bromas que Malfoy le había jugado a sus expensas desde que le había confesado que ya no era una 'empollona' en todos los términos de la palabra. Y que alguien agradezca al inventor del alcohol por crear un remedio que podía sacar la osadía aún en el ser más decoroso del planeta –Basta Malfoy, pareciese que tuvieras algún tipo de fijación con mi virginidad, ¿eh? ¿Por qué Malfoy? ¿Acaso te interesa tanto como para recordarlo cada dos minutos? –

La increpación de Hermione y su mirada tan fija y desafiante descolocaron por un momento al slytherin, quien estuvo a punto de atorarse con la bebida. "_Mierda…_" pensó nervioso intentando recomponerse sin mucho éxito cuando vislumbró como se le capia la tapa de la botella en un patoso movimiento que había realizado al intentar cerrar la botella de whisky "_Mierda… ¿Qué te sucede Draco?_". Incómodo y ligeramente sonrosado, solo atinó a desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos miel que lo miraban valerosos, retadores y algo brillosos por todo el alcohol consumido.

-¿Ya quisieras que fuera así, eh Granger? Me interesa tanto como un mosquito le interesa a una roca, pero tengo que admitir que ayuda momentáneamente a mi diversión…

Pero la castaña no se dejó amilanar tan facil. Dándole otro sorbo a su vaso, se le acercó más decidida y con mirada desafiante, ante lo cual el rubio en un acto instintivo alejó su cabeza hacia atrás y tragó saliva.

-No, pero si te lo pregunto en serio… - Siguió Hermione tomando un atrevimiento y deshinbición que solo el alcohol en ciertos momentos puede brindar – has pasado toda la noche haciéndome taaaantas preguntas personales Malfoy que cualquier diría que estas muy interesado en mi vida personal. ¿Por qué, eh? ¿Acaso tan interesante en mi vida?...

-Estás más borracha de lo que pensaba Granger…

-¿Acaso siempre has tenido el deseo de conocerme más profundamente?...

-Uy si, mi plan de vida... – Draco rio sarcásticamente, no obstante no pudo disimular completamente su nerviosismo frente a la decidida Granger que se plantaba frente a él. Desviando de pronto la mirada, pensó en lo peligroso que era el embriagar a una chica que casi nunca tomaba… pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera incomodo por la repentina cercanía de Hermione. Se maldijo internamente por sentirse como un idiota frente a ella.

-¿Es que acaso te gusto Malfoy? – Hermione terminó de molestarlo a quemarropa, sonriendo victoriosamente ante el exabrupto estado de nerviosismo en el que colocó al rubio luego de esa última pregunta.

Sintiéndose de pronto incomodo, Draco intentó esbozar una risa pero, al no poder estirar la curvatura de sus labios sin que saliese una mueca distorsionada, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callado. El corazón le latía de una forma desembocada y su respiración se había cortado de pronto y aún no podía explicarse por qué sus manos se sentían más sudorosas que hacía un momento. Se sintió momentáneamente estúpido por no poder inventar alguna broma cruel o burlarse de la chica frente a él por su osadía, por lo que en vez de enfrentarla, rehuyó su mirada de aquellos ojos color miel que se plantaban frente a él de forma decidida.

-¡Vamos que es una broma! – Sonrió Hermione de pronto mientras le daba una palmada al brazo -No te tienes que poner así tampoco…sé que no soy exactamente tu tipo pero vaya Malfoy, cualquier otra persona que no te conociera diría qué…

-Es que haces preguntas estúpidas Granger – Contestó Draco mirándola a los ojos luego de un breve momento de indecisión, encontrándola más sonriente que de costumbre, con una mirada de sorna en sus ojos color miel.

Hermione soltó una risotada apretando la manta descolorida que llevaba sobre ella, pero un fuerte hipido la acalló de pronto. Abrió los ojos como una niña sorprendida antes de volver a reírse y darle otro sorbo a su vaso.

Draco la miró perplejo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y esbozando una media sonrisa ante el espectáculo frente a él. Definitivamente el destino era incierto pues ni en sus más alocados sueños hubiese pensado que alguna vez se encontraría compartiendo risas y un whisky de mala calidad con Granger: santurrona, sangresucia e insufrible, a quien por años, por cierto, le había hecho la vida imposible. Peor aún, nunca si quiera había pensado en verla totalmente ebria, como se encontraba en esos momentos frente a sus ojos, con la sonrisa relajada, el cabello más revuelto de lo usual, las mejillas sonrosadas y ese leve pero sonoro hipido que de cuando en cuando salía de sus labios rosados… sus labios rosados… se detuvo mirando su boca pensando en lo apetitosa que se veía así, entreabierta y suave a la vista… por un momento pensó en como sabrían los labios de Hermione Granger contra los suyos… se veían tan delicados, y contrario a las otras mujeres a las que había besado anteriormente, sabía que a ella solo la habían besado dos hombres antes (lo que había obtenido luego de varias tortuosas preguntas y mucho trago de por medio). De seguro debía ser toda una experiencia el besarla… y él que hacía tiempo no besaba (ni mucho menos otras cosas) a alguien…

'_¿Es que acaso te gusto, Malfoy?'_

El recuerdo de la pregunta formulada momento atrás lo sacó de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta. "_Que rayos estoy pensando… es Granger!_!"... Movió su cabeza para sacar todos los pensamientos que maliciosamente se escurrían por su cerebro… y que también comenzaban a expandirse por otras partes de su cuerpo…

-Vaya, en verdad estas muy borracha, Granger…– Carraspeó intentando recuperar la compostura - ¿qué hare contigo?

-Lo que sea… menos aprovecharte de mí... – Hermione bromeó riendo levemente.

… "_¡Mi-er-da!"…_

-Granger! – Atajó de pronto él, intentando zafarse de los pensamientos de hacía un momento y tragando dificultosamente – Tienes razón – señaló nerviosamente – Hemos estado conversando de cosas muy personales y no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte sobre ti… Dejaré de torturarte con temas de se… sexo, - Tragó antes de continuar – ¿Y qué dices si variamos a otros temas como para conocernos más? Dado que hemos pasado años sin saber uno del otro…

Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada pero sin dejar de reír.

-Como quieras – Manifestó – En verdad es todo un alivio…

-En estos momentos para mí también… – Murmuró Draco para sí mismo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada… bien, ¿Granger, cuál ha sido el mejor curso en el que te ha ido en Hogwarts?

…

-¿En serio esa es tu pregunta? – La castaña lo miró con suspicacia y sorpresa levantando una ceja. Draco solo se encogió de hombros mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas leventemente ruborizadas, lo que sorprendió momentáneamente a Hermione pero, pensando que de seguro era producto del alcohol, continuó con su respuesta – Bueno… creo que en casi todos… ¿esa es toda tu pregunta? … -

-Si…. -. Draco contestó y ambos se quedaron callados sin saber que más decir.

Draco sabía que algo extraño le estaba sucediendo pues no podía dejar de mirar a Hermione sin que su mirada terminara desviándose hacia sus labios y pechos, que de cuando en cuando se podían vislumbrar cuando la castaña aligeraba el agarre de la manta que sostenía contra su cuerpo. No entendía francamente que le estaba sucediendo y echaba toda la culpa al alcohol y a las encendidas confesiones que se habían hecho buen rato atrás. "_Mentira, desde que llegamos al bar ya estaba así…_" pensó de pronto, como si fuera la voz de su conciencia, lo que hizo que arrugara los labios con impotencia. Había decidido que lo mejor era cambiar de tema para evitar el repentino deseo que los labios de la gryffindor habían provocado en él, sin embargo, ahora que la veía mirando hacia cualquier lado aburrida, tamborileando en el mostrador del bar con los dedos y con los ojos ya algo somnolientos, se arrepentía de haber cortado la interesante conversación en que se habían sumido… pero es que no podía continuar así o se iba a enfrentar a terreno peligroso… cierto era que hacía buen tiempo que no había besado ni tenido sexo con nadie y la situación se volvía más que propicia: chica resentida con su ex novio… repentinamente embriagada… conversación jocosa… ropa aún húmeda por la lluvia…. amor de colegio… ¿amor de colegio? "_BASTA_!" pensó acallando a sus más profundos recuerdos y pensamientos. Pero ni él mismo podía negarse la verdad, aquella verdad que sólo él sabía y que se relacionaba con aquella chica que en esos precisos momentos se encontraba frente suyo, esa chica a la que había hecho la vida imposible durante años, probablemente queriendo ocultar el hecho que…

-¿Puedo ya preguntar yo? – La voz cansina de Hermione lo sacó de sus elucubraciones, ante lo cual respondió dando un respingo en su asiento, como si por un breve instante pensara que la castaña pudiese haber leído lo que se encontraba pensando. – Es que ya me estoy quedando dormida…

-S..Sí, cl..claro .-

-Bien – Sonrió de pronto Hermione, los ojos aún somnolientos –Uhmmm, aunque no sé qué preguntarte…. – Su expresión se volvió pensativa mientras arrugaba los labios y ponía una mano debajo de su barbilla, recordando de pronto a Draco la escultura de "El pensador" que había visto durante su breve estancia en Francia. Sonrió ligeramente: no cabía duda que Hermione se encontraba muy borracha y por ende muy ajena a los tórridos pensamientos que rondaban por su rubia cabeza… – Ya sé! – Gritó de pronto la ex gryffindor, provocando que la gente del bar la mirara con reproche – Si tuvieras un hijo, ¿cómo te gustaría llamarle?

-Esa es tu gran pregunta, Granger? ¬¬

-Oye, yo no dije nada sobre tu tonta pregunta acerca del curso en que me fue mejor en el colegio, así que contéstame…

-¿Y por qué quieres saber algo así? – Preguntó un tanto incómodo.

-No sé, pura curiosidad… - Contestó ella haciendo un breve puchero antes de soltar otro hipido y reír tontamente. Draco rodó los ojos pensando "_pura ebriedad, dirá…_".

-Para empezar, Granger, ni siquiera sé si algún día tendré algún crío…

-No te estoy preguntando cómo le vas a poner, sino que cómo le pondrías.

-….

-Oh, vamos Malfoy, no me vas a decir que nunca has pensado en tener un hijo o querer hacer uno… - Hermione se quejó aún sonriente. Draco solo atinó a levantar una ceja maliciosa ante el último comentario.

-La verdad nunca lo he pensado… - Era mentira. Él más que nadie sabía la importancia que existía en las familias de renombre en conservar el apellido. Los Malfoy eran, después de todo, una de las familias más respetadas del mundo mágico y su permanencia en sociedad dependía de la permanencia del apellido, es decir, la idea de tener un hijo varón era una idea que rondaba en su cabeza desde mucho antes de saber cómo se hacían los niños, al fin de al cabo, alguien debía llevar el legado de los Malfoys… pero esa idea parecía tan lejana ahora… por no decir absurda, dada la situación de desgracia en la que se encontraba su familia ahora… el slytherin sonrió tristemente…

-¿En verdad nunca lo has pensado?

-No y no me importa…

-…Si yo fuera tú… – Hermione continuó haciendo caso omiso al comentario del slytherin – …le pondría algún nombre que tuviera algún significado o que se relacionara con el tuyo. Sería divertido por ejemplo jugar con nombres de constelaciones, ya que tu nombre viene del nombre de una constelación, no?...

-… Esta conversación en realidad está sucediendo?...

-… Podrías ponerle algo así como el nombre de otra constelación… algo así como Cepheus, Perseus… o Scorpius! -.

Draco la miró con intensidad durante unos momentos antes de esbozar una sonrisa burlona y agregar, dándole un sorbo a su vaso de whisky:

-Granger, yo no soy un cerebrito como tú para andar pensando demasiado en un nombre intelectual para mis hijos, en caso algún día decida tener uno… - Sorbió nuevamente el líquido acaramelado mientras veía el rostro de la gryffindor ruborizarse con algo de vergüenza -. Pero… tengo que admitir que me gusta 'Scorpius'.-

Le guiñó un ojo en actitud traviesa mientras llenaba más sus vasos. Aquel repentino gesto pareció tener un efecto extraño en Hermione, quien sintió de pronto que las mejillas le ardían y exhaló con dificultad, virando la mirada hacia cualquier lugar que no fuesen los intensos ojos grises del slytherin frente a ella.

Tenía un dolor extraño en la cabeza y comenzaba a sentir que sus sentidos no funcionaban a la perfección pues tardaba más que de costumbre en procesar la información y además tenía la impresión de encontrarse en un suelo movedizo desde hacía buen rato, más aún cuando hacía algún movimiento brusco. Pero ningún síntoma de ebriedad era tan grave como esa incesante vocecita en su cabeza que de cuando en cuando le recordaba lo bien que se veía el chico frente a ella y lo grises que podían ser sus ojos, lo cálida de su presencia y el varonil aroma que destilaba y que, a tan corta distancia, podía percibir a la perfección. Todos sus sentidos estaban en su contra! "_Maldito alcohol! Estúpido jueg_o!" se repitió mentalmente intentando reaccionar. Sabía que durante las últimas horas había estado más desinhibida que de costumbre y que incluso se había sentido más cómoda y natural que nunca… pero si alguien la viera borracha y compartiendo con su enemigo de infancia probablemente no se lo creería. De pronto se sintió algo avergonzada de todo el tiempo que llevaba hablando de su vida privada con un casi extraño, y la realidad comenzaba a golpearla de a pocos, trayéndola de vuelta… quizás porque su vaso se había terminado desde hacía un buen rato… o quizás porque el rostro de Ronald Weasley comenzaba a aparecer nuevamente en su mente recordándole el porqué estaba ahí…

-¿Estas bien? –

Escuchó que Malfoy la llamaba para atraer su atención pero no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando él la tomó por el brazo. Un tanto incomoda levantó la vista solo para ver al rubio mirándola algo preocupado desde su sitio, sin soltar su brazo ni un segundo. Algo en su estómago comenzó a dar vueltas… y podía jurar que no era la combinación de trago y falta de comida, porque de esa sensación ya había tenido bastante desde que comenzó la noche.

-¿Granger? – Draco tironeó un poco más de su brazo a lo que ella respondió meneando un poco la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa ausente. – ¿Quieres ir a descansar? M… mi casa está cerca de acá y…

-No, en verdad había otra cosa que quería preguntarte, Malfoy. Quería… quería saber, ¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable conmigo? – Preguntó ella de improviso. Draco solo la miró serio, incapaz de pensar en alguna respuesta a la exabrupta pregunta que le hacía la chica frente a él. Quizás porque ni él mismo estaba dispuesto a afrontar la obvia respuesta.

-¿Amable? No entiendo…

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te has comportado tan bien conmigo durante toda la estancia? ¿Por qué no me has llamado sangre-sucia casi ninguna vez? ¿Por qué te me acercase en el tren? ¿Por qu…?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Granger – Le cortó exaltado atropellando las palabras – hoy me has salvado el pellejo y lo único que he hecho ha sido invitarte un trago, no me digas que te estas arrepintiendo de haber aceptado.

La cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas y el estómago también. Sentía como si de pronto volviera de a pocos a la realidad, a SU realidad, a descubrir que no se encontraba precisamente pasando un buen tiempo con un buen viejo amigo sino que, por el contrario, había olvidado sus penas momentáneamente con un ex ENEMIGO. Y extraño al fin de al cabo. Todo le seguía dando vueltas. Prefería mil veces seguir completamente ebria a comenzar a despertar su lado racional, el que por cierto había permanecido dormido las últimas 3 horas durante su estancia en el bar. Pero habían preguntas que ciertamente aún se encontraban sin responder, las mismas que de pronto comenzaban a rondar nuevamente por su cabeza, y si bien es cierto ella sabía que aún se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol, no había perdido para nada la conciencia de lo que se encontraba sucediendo… pese a que durante unas horas no le había dado la mayor importancia… pero haber 'notado' a Draco con todo el significado de la palabra le había llevado a cuestionarse nuevamente aquellas preguntas que se habían adormecido momentáneamente mientras había caído en el juego de confesiones que el slytherin había elaborado. Preguntas que ahora se arremolinaban en su cabeza como si de un sorpresivo huracán se tratase.

-Malfoy… no te llego a entender, te portas tan bien ahora conmigo pero antes…

-Antes fue antes, ahora es ahora – Respondió el rubio algo nervioso intentando esquivar la ola de preguntas que sabía se avecinaban.

-Sí, pero es que no entiendo… ¿Por qué ahora puedes ser normal conmigo si es que antes nunca nos llevamos bien? ¿Por qué hiciste de mi vida un martirio durante todos esos años en Hogwarts?.-

Draco pestañeó dos veces creyendo que no había escuchado bien la pregunta de la castaña antes de entender que sí había preguntado justamente lo que creía. Se quedó en silencio un momento pensando qué responder. Detrás de él alguien había prendido una vieja máquina de discos, poniendo una canción que le sonaba vagamente conocida. Muggle, pero conocida.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-No lo sé, simple curiosidad quizás… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Pues bueno… - Empezó él, no gustándole el repentino rumbo que habían tomado las cosas - porque eras una sangresucia…

-Si… - empezó Hermione obviando el calificativo anterior – pero yo no era la única 'sangresucia' de nuestro curso, mucho menos del colegio… y por lo visto la cosa solo era conmigo, ¿por qué?

Draco tragó saliva pesadamente y, poniéndose nervioso de pronto, intentó servirse un vaso más de whisky antes de darse cuenta que su tercera botella ya se encontraba completamente vacía.

-No lo sé, eras la amiga de Potter…

-Pero Harry tenía más amigos y yo no era la ún….

-¿Y qué coño pretendes con eso Granger? – La voz del rubio sonó de pronto furiosa mientras depositaba fuertemente el vacío vaso de whisky en el mostrador del bar – Era un crío cuando todo eso sucedió, mis pensamientos, convicciones, mi forma de ver el mundo era totalmente distinto entonces, Granger, como seguramente también te ha ocurrido a ti… ¿o me dirás que sigues siendo la misma mojigata de antes? – Pausó y ante el avecinamiento de un discurso por parte de la castaña, prosiguió – No, no me contestes, Granger. Lo único que quiero decir es que la gente cambia y paga sus errores… yo estoy pagando ahorita todas las estupideces que hice durante mi adolescencia, ¿me vas a hacer querer pagar también por las tonteras de mi niñez?

-No te estoy reclamando nada – La voz de Hermione sonó ofendida y exaltada. Se acercó un poco más a Draco mientras hablaba, haciendo que incluso el señor Jhonson volteara a ver lo que sucedía – Solo quiero saber por qué a mí, por qué yo, por qué… .-

"¡_Porque siempre me has gustado coño!_"

-Porque sí, Granger, porque sí… yo no lo escogí, simplemente sucedió, ¿está bien? Ahora deja de indagarme con preguntas estúpidas y te llevo de una vez a mi casa para que duermas la borrachera porque verdaderamente ya te vas poniendo insoportable…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

Hermione, mirando sus pies, solamente podía pensar en el dolor que martilleaba su cabeza y en la vergüenza por haber preguntado algo así al rubio frente a ella… queriendo evitar pensar en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente cuando todo el efecto de la borrachera desapareciera definitivamente y cuando tuviera que volver a su realidad a enfrentar sus problemas… y a volver a enfrentarse con cierto slytherin que, debía admitirlo, de pronto se había vuelto más que un conocido para ella.

Draco, por su lado, tenía el semblante completamente serio mientras miraba el vaso vacío frente a él. Se lo había admitido a sí mismo… y por poco se lo había admitido a ella también. Había llevado tantos años guardándose aquel vergonzoso secreto que casi se había convencido que todo había sido solo un estúpido encaprichamiento o un equivocado revoloteo de sus hormonas…

'_¿Es que acaso te gusto, Malfoy?'_

El recuerdo de la pregunta de la gryffindor volvió a perforar sus oídos, haciéndolo sentir levemente mareado, y no precisamente por todo el alcohol que tenía dentro de la sangre. Joder, le gustaba, le gustaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para seguir negándolo. Siempre lo había sabido, pero había pasado tanto tiempo intentando convencerse de que eso nunca había pasado… tanto tiempo y tantas cosas habían pasado… hasta que ese día, intentando huir de los aurores en aquel tren, la había visto dormida en uno de sus sucios vagones con los ojos llorosos y con una apariencia perdida. Merlín sabía que el corazón le había dado un fuerte vuelco, y no solamente porque había visto en ella a la persona que podía salvarle en esos momentos…. sino porque se trataba precisamente de 'ella' y con ella todos esos sentimientos que siempre intentó ocultar y reprimir.

¿Desde cuándo le había gustado la sangresucia? Ya ni lo recordaba. Probablemente había sucedido durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, viéndola tan obstinada y reacia a ser menos que cualquier sangre limpia. Al comienzo la había odiado por sacar mejores notas que él en los cursos y se había propuesto el ganarle en todo… lo que nunca había podido (más que en quidditch, claro), pero con el tiempo se volvió más que un capricho con verla debajo de él… había empezado a admirar su fidelidad para con sus amigos y valentía, cualidades que ciertamente a él le faltaban. Y si, probablemente sería un indicio de pre-masoquismo pero como le había encandilado aquel golpe que le había asestado en tercer año!. Pero eso nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, ni a él mismo. Con el pasar de los años el abismo se había hecho más grande entre ellos, y él mismo había colaborado a ello con sus continuos maltratos y humillaciones… y el que se hubiese convertido en un motifago también había ayudado, por supuesto, pero nunca había dejado de admirarla… o desearla con el paso de los años… lo que bien demostró cuando aquella vez durante la guerra negó que sea ella Hermione Granger cuando su monstruosa tía la había capturado junto con cabeza rajada y pobretón Weasley y pensaba entregarlos al Lord Tenebroso. Aquella vez había mentido por salvarle… así como ella había distorsionado ligeramente la verdad cuando la llamaron para testificar durante sus juicio luego de la batalla de Hogwarts, oportunidad en la que la castaña lo había sorprendido al manifestar que _nunca_ vio que él hubiese participado en algún acto relacionado con los mortifagos, lo que significó un gran aporte en el hecho que se le declarara inocente de los cargos imputados.

Los años habían corrido sin que él se detuviera a pensar en aquellos sentimientos extraños que de cuando en cuando volvían a aparecer cuando escuchaba alguna noticia sobre ella o veía su rostro sonriente en alguna página de sociedad del mundo mágico. La vida era sorprendente y podía dar muchas vueltas… pero ciertas cosas permanecían intactas con el paso de los años, como los sentimientos extraños que sentía por ella. Probablemente hubiese sido eso lo que lo impulsó a ingresar a ese vagón, a 'secuestrarla' y a prácticamente obligarla a entrar ese bar y jugar ese estúpido juego. "¿_Que mierda estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo rayos me metí en esto?_". Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía. Estaba jugando con fuego y estaba a punto de quemarse.

"…_MI…ER…DA…!..."_


End file.
